Kingdom Hearts (Loonatic Stories)
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: After the Events of Loonatic Unleashed, Ace the Bunny who was on Adventures to save all the people with his new friends to find his friends and his Ancestor, Bugs Bunny.
1. Ace's Station of Awakening

Ace is falling in his Dream

Ace: I've been having these weird though lately.. like, is any of this were real? Or not.

(Then the theme "Simple and Clean (Remix)" starts playing)

Your giving me, too many things lately, your all I need, you smiled at me and said (and said, and said, and said) Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to lead, you farther, when we are older you will understand what I meant when I said No, I don't think life is quite that simple. When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go, simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go. Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on, regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before. Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on, regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before.

(Ace is wonder where is he is)

Mysterious Voice: So much to do

Ace: Who's there?

Mysterious Voice: so little time...

Ace: What are talking about?

Mysterious Voice: Take your time.

Mysterious Voice: Don't be afraid.

Ace: Why would I be afraid?

Mysterious Voice: The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?

Ace: Sure, Doc.

(He step close to the Light and he saw 3 Pedestal with 3 Weapons)

Mysterious Voice: Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well.

Ace: How can I choose. Maybe I go to the Sword.

He jump the Pedestal and he look at the sword

Mysterious Voice: The Power of Warrior. Invisible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek.

Ace: Yep!

And he's sword is gone

Mysterious Voice: Your path is set. Now what will you give up?

Ace: You're saying that have to give up a weapon.

He went to the Shield

Mysterious Voice: The Power of Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A Shield to repel all. You give up this power?

Ace: Yeah.

And then the Shield is gone

Mysterious Voice: You've chosen the power of Warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you seek?

Ace: Yes, doc.

And then the floor is Shaking and it's breaking apart and he's floating to another Station of Awakened and then he's sword appeared

Mysterious Voice: You've gained the power to fight.

Ace: Talk about having a sword.

And then a dark creature appeared

Ace: What are they?

Mysterious Voice: There will be times, you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.

Ace: This is going to get messy

He is fighting them and a dark creature is behind him

Mysterious Voice: Behind you!

Ace is attacking them and the floor turned dark and he got sucked in and he's in another Station of Awakened and he saw a Door

Ace: A Door. (He tried to open it) I can't open this.

And then he saw a Chest, he opened it and it was a Potion and saw a Barrel and a Crate he left it, Push it and destroy it and then the Door has been opened and he walk to the light and he's in Acmetropolis)

Ace: I'm back home?

Mysterious Voice: Hold on. The door won't open yet. Don't, tell more about yourself.

Ace saw his Friends Tech, Rev and Duck, so he walk to Tech

Tech: What's is that you're afraid?

Ace: Getting Old.

Tech: Getting Old is scary.

He walk to Rev

Rev: What's most important about you?

Ace: Being Number one.

Rev: Is being Number one is such a big deal?

He walk to Duck

Duck: What do you want outta life?

Ace: The see rare sights.

Duck: To see rare sight, huh?

Mysterious Voice: You're afraid of getting old. You want to be Number One. You want to see rare sights. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.

Ace: Sounds good to me.

Mysterious Voice: The Day you will open the Door is both far off and very near.

And then ace is in another Station awakening and some Dark Creatures has appeared

Ace: You guys again? Here we go.

He is fighting them with his Dream Sword and they all gone

Ace: That's all of them.

And then saw a light

Ace: Is that a light?

He step on it and then the beam of light is making a Platform

Ace: Where's it heading to?

He walk across the Platform and he's in another Station of Awakened and saw a light

Mysterious Voice: The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.

Ace is looking at his shadow has rise up

Mysterious Voice: But don't be afraid. And don't forget...

Ace is going to run away to the stair and then it's gone, so he has no choice but to fight his shadow

Ace: Looks like I have to fight you.

He is fighting he's shadow and then he's shadow house been Defeated, but then his sword has disappeared

Ace: What the!?

Ace fall down and he cannot break free from the Darkness and the he's shadow is going to collapse with him

Mysterious Voice: But don't be afraid. You hold the Mightiest Weapon of all. So don't forget.

Ace is too late to break free

Mysterious Voice: You are the one who will open the door.

 **Kingdom Hearts (Loonatic Stories)**


	2. Acmetropolis

Ace is waking from his Dream and he's in the Headquarter in Acmetropolis

Ace: That is some dream. (Yawning)

And Lexi look closer to him

Ace: Ah!

Lexi: (Laugh)

Ace: Give me break, Lexi.

Lexi: Ace, you sleepy bunny. I knew that I find you snoring around here.

Ace: I wasn't snoring. There is a huge black creature swallow me up and I couldn't me and- (Lexi hit him on the Head) Ow!

Lexi: Are you still dreaming?

Ace: I wasn't dreaming, or was it. I don't know. What was that place? So blizzard.

Lexi: Yeah, sure.

Ace: Say, Lexi. What was the Other worlds looks like? You know after we came back, 2 Weeks ago.

Lexi: I told before. I don't know what it looks like.

Ace: So... you don't know.

Lexi: Of course.

Ace: Do you want to see one?

Lexi: Hmm, well... I'm happy here.

Ace: You sure?

Lexi: But you know. I don't mind to see one.

Ace: I like to see to. After we became the Guardians of the Universe. So we can see some other worlds like Planet Blanc. And I'm ready to see them all.

Lexi: So what are we waiting for?

Duck: Guys! Haven't you all forgot about em? So... I guess me and Tech were working on the Ship.

He toss the Toolbox to Ace

Tech: You guys are lazy even for you, Lexi.

Lexi: So you notice. Okay! We finish it together. Let's have race in Acmetropolis.

All: What?

Duck: Again, you gonna be kidding me.

Lexi: Ready! Go!

They left the Headquarters and they are racing in Acmetropolis

5 Minutes Later

 **Acmetropolis**

After the Race Lexi told Ace to find some Materials for the Ship

Ace: Don't worry. I'll find them.

He went to find a Toolbox, Wires, Blueprints, and some Scrap Metal and he found them and he went back to Lexi

Lexi: Great job, finding those. Here, take this with you.

She gave him a Hi-potion

Lexi: It's getting late. Wanna call for a day.

Ace: Sure.

That Night at the Headquarter they are relaxing

Ace: So... There are many World's like Planet Freleng and Planet Blanc?

Duck: Yeah. We'll never know by staying here?

Ace: But. How long will the ship takes us?

Duck: Who knows. If we have to, we'll think of something else.

Rev: So, suppose you get to another world. And will you feel?

Duck: Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this planet. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?

Ace: I don't know (He's laying down on the Couch)

Tech: Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just doing some many Missions to save Acmetropolis from Evil. It's just the same old stuff. So we have leave.

Lexi: You been thinking a lot lately, haven you?

Duck: Thanks to you. If you haven't said to us, we probably would've never though of any of this. Lexi, thanks.

Lexi: You're welcome.

After the Missions is all over they are going back home

Duck: Ace! (He throw a Paopu fruit to Ace) You wanted one, right?

Ace: Paopu Fruit?

Duck: I was on Vacation with my parents. Legend said if two people share, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. Come on, I know you gonna give it to Lexi.

Ace: Wait, what!?

Duck: (Laugh)

(Ace throw away the Paopu and he ran off back home)

Meanwhile somewhere far away from the Galaxy

Daffy is walking in the castle and went to the throne room to see Bugs Bunny

Daffy: Morning, Bugs. it's great to see you this mor- what!?

He saw the Throne Chair Empty and he saw Letter, he look at it and he look freak out, and he left the castle to see Wile E Coyote

Daffy: Wile, wake up! Wake up! It's no time for nap!

He has no choice, but to wake him up with an alarm clock and then Wile has awakened from the Alarm

Wile: Ouch! Oh... hey, Daffy. Good Morning.

Daffy: We have a problem... But, don't tell anyone.

Wile: Um... Lola?

Daffy: Not even the Queen.

Wile: Tina? Taz?

Daffy: Yeah, but not Tina. And it's top secret.

Wile: What do you mean? I was talking to them.

Daffy look behind and saw them

Meanwhile

Next Day at Acmetropolis

(Ace went to see his Friends and he found them)

Duck: Hey, Ace. I need to come up for the name of the Ship.

Ace: Like what, Duck?

Tech: I finish the Ship, and we need to come up with a Name.

Rev: So, what's gonna be?

Ace: Okay. Maybe... Highwind.

Duck: I was going for Traveler.

Ace: No, I pick Highwind.

Duck: Traveler.

Ace: Highwind!

Duck: Traveler!

Ace: Highwind!

Duck: Traveler!

He and Daffy began to fight each other for the name of the Ship

Tech: Guys! Stop this. Maybe we should do a race. If you guys win, that mean you can keep the name.

Lexi: I'll be the Judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want.. First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins. And one more thing... no Powers allowed.

Duck: Great! Now I cannot teleport from that rules.

Ace: If I win. I'll keep the the Name. But if you win.

Duck: I'll get to share the Paopu for Lexi.

Ace: What?

Duck: Deal? The winner will get to share the Paopu with Lexi.

Ace: Wait! Wait a minute!

Lexi: Okay! On my count! 3! 2! 1! Go!

Ace and Duck are racing to the Tree and Ace tag the Tree and went back

Ace: Yes! I won!

Duck: Man, lighten up will ya, it's just a name after all.

After the Race Lexi told Ace to get some Food that Slam ate

Ace: Don't worry. I'll get some for you.

Lexi: Great. And don't forget the Water, okay.

Ace: I won't.

Ace is getting some food and Water for the Ship and went to the Secret Place when he was a Child

Ace: It bring back some memories.

He saw a Picture of him and Lexi and he remember they draw together when they were kids so he drawing something it was him giving a star to Lexi and he heard something

Ace: Who's there? (He bring out his Sword)

?: I come to see the door to this world.

Ace: What?

?: This world has been connected.

Ace: What are you saying?

?: Tied to the Darkness soon to be completely eclipsed.

Ace: Well, If you're not Zedavia, you better not freaking me out. So where did you come from?

?: You do not yet know what lies beyond the door.

Ace: So... You're from another world?

?: There is so very much to learn. You understand so little.

Ace: Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. Me and my team will learn what's out there!

?: A meaningless Effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

He look at the Door and then the Mysterious cloak man has disappeared

Ace: Strange, where did he go.

So he went back to Lexi and she's making something

Ace: What are you doing?

Lexi: This? I'm making a necklace of Gems. In 2677, Heroes always has Gems. They were supposed to ensure a safe galaxy. See this? (She show it to him) It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated. The six of us will always be together.

Ace: I see. I brought some groceries.

Lexi: Thanks, Ace! I found something for you today, here.

She give him another Hi-potion

Lexi: You look tired for running and fighting? Wanna go home?

Ace: Sure.

That afternoon, Lexi and Ace are watching the Sunset

Lexi: You know. Duck looks different.

Ace: What do you mean?

Lexi: Don't know.

Ace: Are you Okay?

Lexi: Ace! If were gonna use this ship with the Other, maybe we should work together!

Ace: What!?

Lexi: (Laugh) Just Kidding.

Ace: What's wrong with you? You're the one who's change.

Lexi: Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where we go or what we see, I know I can always come back here. Right, Ace?

Ace: Yeah.

Lexi: That's nice. Ace, don't ever chance.

Ace: I won't.

Lexi: Good. I just can't wait. Once we go to another world it will be great.

Meanwhile far away from the Galaxy

Dear, Daffy. Sorry to rush off without saying a goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to you all but I've gotten go and check into it. There's someone from the Future from another Galaxy and that person is my grandson, with a "Sword"- the key to our survival. So I need you, Wile and Taz to find him, and stick with him. Got it, Doc? We need that sword or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Superman. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Can you say a Sorry to Lola for me? Thanks, Doc. From Bug's.

Tina: Oh, no. What could this mean?

Lola: It seem, we'll just have to trust Bugs.

Wile: Whoa, I hope he's alright.

Daffy: Your Highness. Don't worry, we'll find Bugs and the Sword with his Grandson.

Lola: Thank you, three of you.

Daffy: Um.. Tina, are you sure you can-

Tina: Of course, you have to be careful, now, three of you.

Lola: Oh yeah, before you go. Tweety can help you.

He appeared

Tweety: Hello. I think I'll be your journal on your adventures.

Lola: And you have to make sure, you'll be safe. So, please, Help Bugs.

Then Taz is waving a good-bye

Daffy: Oh no, you don't! You're coming too!

They went off

Wile: What? Tweety, are you saying your Friend's world is gone?

Tweety: It's horrible. My friends are gone. But for the others, I have to make sure that he and the others are alright.

Daffy: Wile?

Wile: Oh, right. I got it. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world in order.

Taz: (Gibberish)

Wile: Of course, we can find something for you to eat. Now, we have to be ready for our train ride.

They made it and they speak to Mac and Tosh

Daffy: Hey, you! Me and my friends wants have a train ride, and we're ready to go!

Then they're on the Train and they waving goodbye to their friends and they went off to another world

Meanwhile

Ace is in his room at his Parents house and look at drawing of him and his Friends)

Lexi: (voice) I just can't wait. Once we go to another world I will be great.

(Ace saw a Storm far away from Acmetropolis)

Ace: A storm? Oh no! The Ship!

Minutes later

(Ace went off to Acmetropolis to save the Ship)

Ace's Mother: Ace! Dinner ready, come down! Ace?

Meanwhile

(Ace saw a Giant Dark Ball)

Ace: What is that?

(He saw a Vehicles from his Friends)

Ace: My Friend's Vehicles and Lexi.

(And then he saw a Dark Creature in his Dream)

Ace: Them too!

(He went off to find his Friends and he found Duck)

Ace: Where's Lexi? I though she was with you?

Duck: The door has opened.

Ace: What?

Duck: The Door has opened, Ace. That means we can see so many World's.

Ace: What are you saying?! We have to find Lexi!

Duck: Lexi is coming with us! Once we step through, we might not about to turn back. We may never see our family's again. There's no turning back. But this is our only chance we can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness.

(Duck reach his hand to Ace)

Ace: Duck?

(And then a Darkness is right underneath Duck, Ace is gonna save him, but the Darkness is underneath him too, so he's gonna reach his hand to Duck. But it's too late the Darkness got him. Until a Light has shown up to Ace, and he saw he's Duck dissappeared and he has a new Sword)

Mysterious Voice: Warrior. Warrior.

(Ace went off to find Lexi, so he went to the Secret Place and found her)

Ace: Lexi?!

Lexi: Ace...

(She reach her hand and then the Door behind has opened with Darkness, Ace is reach her, but she disappeared and then blast of wind just blow Ace away. After that he landed on the Ground and he saw Acmetropolis collapsing)

Ace: Yikes!

(He saw a Giant Black Ball above him and then he saw a Giant Black Creature in his Dream)

Ace: This is not my day.

(He is gonna fight that Giant Black Creature and he defeat that Giant Creature until then he has been Lifted to the Giant Black Ball and Ace is holding on to his Dear life, and he lose his grip)

Ace: (Scream)

(He got sucked into the Giant Black Ball)

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Traverse Town

Daffy and his Friend made it to Traverse and Taz saw something up there

Daffy: Hey! A star is going out!

They saw the Star blink out

Daffy: Come on. Let's go.

They are trying to find the Yellow Bunny

 **Traverse Town**

Daffy: Where's that Yellow Bunny?

Wile: Well, all we need to do is to find Ben.

And then he saw the Road Runner went it the Alley

Wile: Um. Daffy. Do you think that we should-

Daffy: Ah! What do you know. Coyote?

Wile: What do I know. Come on, Road Runner!

At the Alley, Road Runner saw Ace Unconscious so he peak him

Ace: Ugh. Huh? What a Dream.

Road Runner peak him harder

Ace: Ouch! Okay! This isn't a dream.

He get up and he's not in Acmetropolis

Ace: Where am I? Oh, man. Hey, do you know where I am.

Road Runner: Beep Beep!

He ran off

Ace: Wait! Strange?

He left the Alley and he saw a Town

Ace: What is this place? Am I in another world?

He went to Nearly and he meet Cyborg

Cyborg: Welcome to- Oh, you must be a Bunny who got lost.

Ace: I'm not lost. My name is Ace.

Cyborg: Great to meet you. So what's wrong, Ace? You look sad?

Ace: I wasn't. Well, maybe. Where are we?

Cyborg: Well, you see...

4 Minutes later

Ace: Traverse Town... So Robot, is this really another world?

Cyborg: My name is Cyborg. Not sure what you're talking about, but this sure ain't your world. Well, good luck find your friends. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you.

Ace to the First District and he saw a man who lost his heart and it went to a Portal then a Heartless appeared

Ace: Those guys are from my city!

He is fighting them and went back to the first district

?: Don't tell me they were looking for you.

Ace: Who are you?

?: They'll keep coming to find you. As long as you fight them with sword. But why? Why would they chose a Rabbit like you?

Ace: Um. What are you saying?

?: Never mind. Now let me look at your sword.

Ace: No way! I'm not let you have it!

?: Okay. You leave me no choice.

It was Superman and he's gonna fight him

After the fight, he got Defeated and Ace look exhaust

Ace: See (Panting)I... told you I can... I can

He fell down of exhaustion

?: Boy. You're not very good, Superman

It was Stargirl

Superman: I should just go easy on him. And even though. Everything are getting worse then we though. A lot worst.

Meanwhile

Duck has Awaken in another world

Duck: Where am I? Tech? Rev? Slam? Ace? Lexi? Where are you guys?

Then someone is looking at him

Back in Traverse Town

Daffy and the others are looking for the warrior

Wile: Boy. There's nobody here. Sure is scary!

Daffy: Don't be ridiculous, I'm not scared!

Then someone just touch him and make him scared

?: Excuse me? Did your friend send you.

It was Supergirl

Meanwhile

?: Come on, you sleepyhead. Wake up!

Ace wake up and he saw Lexi

Lexi: Those creatures that attack you are after the sword. But its was your heart they really want, because you have the Warrior Sword.

Ace: Lexi? How you know about this?

Lexi: Lexi? Who are you talking to? I'm Stargirl

Ace rub his eye and he saw Stargirl

Ace: Oh. Sorry. Wrong person I know.

Stargirl: I think you're over done it, Superman.

Superman: Sorry about that?

Ace saw his Sword

Ace: The Warrior Sword?

Stargirl: Yep. We are trying to save you from those creature. It turns out, that's how they tracking you.

Superman: It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all the people are the chosen one

The sword has disappeared and it was on ace's hand

Superman: So Beggars can't be chosen.

Ace: I need to tell you something. What's going on here?

At the Red Room

Supergirl: Okay. You know there are many other world out there beside your hometown and the town, right?

Daffy: Well... yeah.

Taz: (Gibberish)

Wile: But, their suppose to be a secret.

Supergirl: They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came everything changed.

Back at the Green Room

Ace: Heartless? What are they?

Stargirl: The one's the attack you, of course.

Superman: Those without hearts.

Stargirl: The Darkness in People heart. That's what attracts them.

Superman: And there is Darkness within every heart.

Stargirl: And even though, have you heard of a hedgehog named Mephiles?

Back at the Red Room

Wile: Mephiles?

Supergirl: He was studying to the Heartless. He recorded all of his finding in a very detailed report.

Wile: So can we see it?

Supergirl: No. The pages has been Scattered.

Daffy: Scattered?

Supergirl: To many World's.

Wile: Oh. Then maybe our friend went to find them.

Supergirl: Yes, those were my thoughts exactly.

Wile: We've gotta find him quick!

Daffy: Wait! You know we need to find that warrior!

Supergirl: Of course. The warrior sword.

Back at the Green Room

Ace: So this is a Sword.

Stargirl: Yep.

Superman: The Heartless have a great fear from the sword. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what.

Ace: But I didn't ask for this. I might be a Superhero, but I'm not gonna be a warrior for this.

Stargirl: The Sword chooses it's master. And it chose you.

Superman: And tough luck for you?

Ace: How did all of this happen? I remember being in my room. (Gasp) Wait a minute! What happened to my home!? My city!? Duck! Tech! Rev! Slam! Lexi.

Superman: You know... I don't know what happen to them. Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare for youself.

Ace: Prepare myself?

Superman: To fight for your life. Are you ready?

Ace: Yes.

Superman: Alright. Come on, Stargirl. Let's go join Supergirl. She should be there by with the other visitors.

Stargirl: Superman!

They saw the Heartless

Superman: Stargirl! Get out of here!

She ran off to the red door and didn't notice that she slam Daffy

Supergirl: Stargirl!

She ran after her, Superman is fighting the Heartless

Superman: Come on, Ace. Let's go!

They went outside and back in the red room, Daffy has been flat as a paper

Back to Ace

Superman: Don't bother with these guys. Find the Leader! Let's go!

He ran off and Ace is going to find the Leader

Ace went to the third District and Daffy and the Others are on the Balcony and they saw the Heartless

Wile: Um... Are these guys the Heartless?

Daffy: Let's get Dangerous!

But then they got throw out of the Balcony and they landed of Ace

Daffy, Wile & Taz: The Sword.

Then something is Shaking and they get up, then they saw everything blocked off then the Heartless appeared so they are fighting them.

After they fight all the Heartless, then the Leader of the Heartless has appeared so they are fighting it

After the Guard Armor has been Defeated and then Heart has been release then the Leader is gone

3 Minutes Later

Ace: Wait! You guys are my Friends ancestors?

They nod at him mean yes, Then Superman and the others are here

Superman: They were from another world. And they, too, have been seeking the warrior of the sword.

Wile: So. Why don't you come with us? We can travel other world on our Train.

Ace: I wonder if I could find my friends.

He look down, because he worried about them and Lexi

Daffy: Of course.

Wile: You sure?

Daffy: Of course. If he's my Best Friends Grandson, so we have to find our grandkids.

Superman: Ace. Go with them, especially if you want to find your friends.

Ace: Yeah.

He's still sad

Daffy: But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning and no sad face.

Wile: That's right. You have to be funny for this.

Daffy: This time let's see your happy face.

Ace: Happy?

He is going to smile but he use a funny face

All: (Laugh)

Wile: That's one funny face!

Ace: Alright. I'll go with you.

Daffy: Daffy Duck.

Taz: Taz.

Wile: Names Wile E Coyote.

Ace: I'm Ace.

Wile: All for one and one for all.

Meanwhile

? 1: That little bunny has defeated our Heartless. I can't believe this.

? 2: Such is the power of the warrior. The Bunny Strength is not his own.

? 3: Why don't we turn him into a Heartless. That will make thing easier for us.

? 4: And the brat's friends are there Grandfather's. You see they'll all bilge rats by the look of them.

? 5: Well, think you could it.

? 6: Shut up!

? 7: Enough! The Sword has chosen him. Will it be who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness will swallow him? Either way he could be quite useful...

Back in Traverse Town

Superman: Make sure you're prepared for the Journey ahead of you. We don't know who far the heartless have spread.

Stargirl: Check out the shops here. They've got some cool stuff!

Supergirl: This is from all of us. Spend it as you see fit.

They gave Ace money

Stargirl: Good luck!

Supergirl: I hope you find your Friend's and your ancestors.

Superman: Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up.

Daffy: The Galaxy Train is outside that Gate.

Ace: Um?

Daffy: That's our Train.

Wile: Wait until you see it!

Daffy: Hold on! Ace, this is for you.

He gave him a fire spell

Daffy: Now you can use magic, too. Taz, give him that other thing.

Taz: Huh?

Daffy: You know!

Taz: Oh!

He give Ace a Badge

Wile: Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for them along the way, Huh?

Ace: Great, is that it? Let's go!

Daffy: Wait! We have to be ready for this.

Tweety: Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it's up to me to keep writing on my journal!

They left Traverse Town

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Wumpa Island

**Wumpa Island**

They were inside Cortex Ship

Ace: Where are we?

Daffy: I don't know. But we have to find out.

They saw a Crash Bandicoot run for something

Wile: What is he doing?

Taz: (Gibberish)

Daffy: Well, anyway we have to follow him.

They are following him and they lost him and they saw Tiki name Aku-aku

Ace: Is that a Tiki?

Aku-aku: Yes. And I am Aku-aku.

Daffy: Ah! It talked?

Aku-aku: Yes. I am. Thank you for picking up, my friend, Crash has dropped me.

Wile: You're welcome.

Aku-aku: Now... I better go find him.

Ace: Wait! Maybe we can go with you.

Aku-aku: You sure?

They nod at him

Aku-aku: Okay. You can come me.

They all followed him to find Crash

They went to find Crash and they found him and Coco who were on a trial

Aku-aku: Oh. Thank goodness. Crash!

He went to see him and Coco

Aku-aku: Crash. There you are. And what's going on?

Coco: We're on a Trial from Cortex.

Aku-aku: Oh. So that's why he kidnap you.

Coco: So Cortex. Why you Kidnap me.

Cortex: Because you and Crash are culprit and there's no doubt about it. And the reason is... because I say so that why!

Coco: This is so unfair, Cortex. We didn't do anything.

Cortex: Well, do you have anything to say for you're defence?

Coco: Of Course. Me and Crash didn't do anything wrong. You maybe a Scientist, but I'm afraid that you are not so... Smart for this.

Cortex: (Angry) Are you saying I'm not smart!? I'm a Scientist not a Fool!

Our Heroes are watching the trial

Ace: Hey, Guys. We should help them out.

Daffy: We could, but...

Wile: We're outsiders from another world, so wouldn't that be muddling?

Daffy: Meddling!

Wile: And even though. That's against the Rules.

Ace: But they look kinda in trouble.

Cortex: The court find the Defend... Guilty has charge! For the Crime from those black creature and attempted to take away from my heart.

Ace: (Gasp)

Cortex: Now I will use this Evolvo Ray that I created you and use it to destroy you and Crash!

Coco: You wouldn't!

Ace: Hold it right there!

They stop the Trail

Cortex: Who are you? And I don't remember created you. And how dare you interfered my Court?

Ace: Excuse me. But we know the real culprit.

Wile: That's right. It was the (cover his mouth)

Ace: Anyway. They aren't the one you looking for.

Cortex: Oh, really? Have any prove?

Ace: Um... No.

Cortex: Take that Girl to the Cage.

They put Coco in the Cage

Cortex: I'll let Coco go, after you bring me some Evidence.

Ace: If you want some Evidence? We'll got get it for you. And don't worry! Well save you!

Coco: Okay. Good luck!

They went off to find some Evidence

Ace: So. Aku-aku. How can we find some evidence for Coco's Innocence?

Aku-aku: There are many on them around the Island. So, we havehto find them all.

Ace: Okay. Let's go find them

They all found all the Evidence

Aku-aku: That's all of them.

Daffy: Great! Now let's go save her.

Aku-aku: Come on, let's go back. And take this one with you.

He give Ace a Blizzard Spell

Ace: Thanks.

They went to Cortex

Ace: We found all the Evidence.

Cortex: Bring them to me?

They give him 4 Evidence

Cortex: Whoa! That's a lot of them. Guys! Bring me my Evidence.

They give him his Evidence and they all got mixed up

Cortex: No. You better choose those evidence I mixed up.

Ace: What! You mixed them up! After all the Trouble we are?

Cortex: Look! Just pick one and show it to me!

Ace: Fine!

Ace choose the Middle one

Cortex: You want to pick this one?

Ace: Yes.

He opened and it shows a Heartless

Cortex: What is that?

Ace: That's my Evidence. So I just that you should free Coco.

Cortex: No Way! Rule number 32: Anyone who defies me is Guilty!

Daffy: That's crazy!

Cortex: Get them at once!

They pulled the Lever and the Cage has raised up

Cortex: Get them you fools!

They are fighting them and they destroy the Levers to put the Cage down and that they saw the Cage empty

Ace: Crash. She's not here?

Daffy: Where did she go?

Wile: Maybe she escape while we were fighting.

Cortex: Everyone! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how just do it!

Ace and his Friends left to find Coco

Ace: So... Aku-aku, have you seen Coco?

Aku-aku: No. But I do know a Shadow is here.

Wile: Where could they go?

Aku-aku: Around the Ship. And you must find the Shadow around the Ship. Follow me.

They followed him and they stop

Aku-aku: Their hiding somewhere. So you better light up the place.

Ace push the Push and then a Light has turned on

Aku-aku: A little Dim. Make it brighter.

Ace push another button and then another light has turned on

Aku-aku: All the Light has turned on. The shadow will be appeared soon. They arise this floor somewhere else. So we better go to the floor that we first met.

They went to the Second Floor

Ace: We're here now.

Aku-aku: The Shadow should be appeared soon. And you prepared for the worst. It not, Too late.

Then a Trickmaster has appeared and they are going fight it after that they defeat it and a big heart has been Released

Aku-aku: You did it. I have something to show you. Look at this.

They saw a Strange Symbol and then it got beam to Ace's Sword

Ace: Whoa! What is that?

Daffy: What was that?

Then Crash show them a Gear from the Galaxy Train

Wile: It's a Gear. And it not like the other. Guess we should take it.

Ace: After we defeat that Shadow. Aku-aku, do you know where Coco is?

Aku-aku: If we're looking for Coco. I'm afraid that she's not here in this World.

Ace: You mean she's gone, Somewhere?

Aku-aku: Yes. I'm sorry, Crash. I don't know what happen to her.

Crash look down

Ace: Don't worry, Crash. Me and my Friends will get her soon.

Wile: Yeah. And we promised we will get her back.

Crash smile to them

Daffy: We better go now.

Aku-aku: Have a save trip.

Ace: We will.

They left to the Galaxy Train

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Yavin 4

They saw the world of Star Wars

Wile: Daffy. I think our friend, bugs is here in that world.

Daffy: Inside the Cave? No way.

Ace: Wait! Maybe my team is here too.

Daffy: We're not going to that world!

Ace: We're going to that world!

Daffy: No!

Ace: Come on!

Daffy: Not gonna happened!

Ace: We are landing!

He is driving the Train

Daffy: What are you doing?! No!

They lose control of the Train and they are falling

Ace: (Scream)

He is falling to the Jungle

Ace: Ow. My head. Daffy? Wile? Taz?

Then he has been attacked by a Bounty Hunter, then Luke Skywalker saved him and the Bounty Hunter left

Luke: Boba Fett is trying to kill you.

Ace: Um. Thank you.

Luke: You're welcome.

Ace: So... what is this place?

Luke: You're in Yavin 4.

Ace: Okay, Look I was looking for my friends have you seen them?

Luke: Who?

Ace: My Teams.

Luke: You're Teams?

Ace: Right! My Team's! There's 3 of them. A Despicable Duck named Daffy...

He forgot he had a fight from him

Luke: What's wrong.

Ace: You know what. Never mind. I was looking for teams, Duck, Lexi, Tech, Rev and Slam.

Luke: So they are your teams, right?

Ace: Yeah.

He saw Lexi

Luke: Maybe, Leia will know where they are.

Ace: Leia? Um...

He saw her left

Luke: Are you Okay?

Ace: I'm fine.

Luke: Okay, you better come with me?

Ace: Why?

Luke: Cause I'm taking you to the Rebel Base. It's safe there.

Ace: Okay, I'll go with you. So do you know where my friends is?

Luke: Sure. I'm Luke Skywalker. And the Force is with you... Always.

Ace: And I'm Ace the Bunny. If I have the Force, so do you.

 **Yavin 4**

Meanwhile

Wile: Boy, where are we? I'm sure hope Ace is Okay?

Daffy: (Angry) Aww! Who needs him, we can find Bugs without him!

Then he saw R2-D2

Both: (Scream)

They all heard a noise behind them and they saw a Gear that R2-D2 drop. And behind them it was Han Solo and Chewbacca

Meanwhile

Ace and Luke all made it to Rebel Base and they saw Princess Leia

Luke: Leia.

Leia: Luke, you're back. Oh. Who's this?

Ace: Um, hi there. I'm Ace.

Leia: Oh. You speak normal. I... I never saw an Alien who can speak like a human. Are you here to join the Rebel?

?: Hey, We're back.

It was Han Solo and Chewbacca with Daffy and his Friends

Taz & Wile: Ace!

Ace: Wile! Taz! Daffy!

Daffy and Ace are hugging to each other and they Realize the Fight they had

Both: Hmph!

Han Solo: Circus of Clown? Now I need to work on the Falcon.

Leia: Han Solo! You know it's not nice to say them like, they are new here. Well, there more the merrier. Welcome to the Rebel.

Ace: Well anyway...

Daffy and Ace: I'm Staying.

Ace: Huh?

Wile: Ace, look we found. Look at this.

He show them a Gear

Ace: What's that?

Wile: A Gear for the Galaxy Train.

Daffy: That means Bugs is here too.

Wile: So we have to work together to find him.

Daffy: Fine! We work together. (Glared at Ace) For once!

Ace: Alright, I'm in. (Glared at Daffy) For once!

Leia: Before you go out. I need to show you some Adventures that Luke Skywalker's had. So we have to watch Hologram from this Gadget, but unfortunately I lost all the Slide for this Gadget. Can you find them for me?

They are going find all the Slide for Princess Leia and they found them all, so they watch all the Slide and the Last one is a Castle

Ace: (Gasp)

Leia: What's wrong?

Ace: Nothing. Strange, did know something from Acmetropolis?

Leia: That's all the Slide.

Ace: What about my Team's? Lexi, Duck, Rev, Slam and Tech?

Luke: Leia. Ace is looking for his Friends, do you know where they are?

Leia: Let me check

She is typing on the Computer and it's unconfirmed

Leia: Nope. Sorry.

Ace: But I thought...

Luke: Friends, Heart.

Ace: What does that mean?

Han Solo: Well, looks like you're Friends is not here in Yavin. I guess you better go find them on your own for this.

Wile: Really?

Han Solo: Yeah. If you're Friends is out there. You better find them no matter what. Like those Jedi, who has those Glowing Swords with them. And even though The Rebels and the Empire are going to have a war for this.

Luke nod at Ace

Leia: Luke. Are you sure?

Luke: I am going to see my Father and Ben Kenobi.

Leia: You're Father and Ben Kenobi?

Han Solo: Luke's Father is Darth Vader who was working with the Empire and after that we have Funeral for him. And for that Jedi, he has been Sacrifice at the Death Star for us to escape from the Empire. And it looks like that we have meet them.

They went to Ben Kenobi and Luke's Father and they saw them as Ghost

Luke: Father! Ben! Please, Listen to me. I know that they are from another world, but they want to join the Rebel because... because they need us.

They are having a moment of silence

Wile: Do you think they get it?

Daffy: Nope.

Luke: Ben? Dad?

They all Disappeared

Ace: Where did they go?

Luke: I think they went to the Ship, the one that we first met.

Ace: Well, let's go then.

They went to the Ship and they saw Han Solo aim to the Stormtrooper who was search around the Ship

Daffy: STOP!

Han solo miss shot and the Stormtrooper is escape to the Other's

Daffy: What's the Big Idea? Trying to know we're here?

Luke: Wait! Dad! Please.

He left the Ship and the Stormtroopers is heading to the Ship

Luke: Way a go, Han. Now they know where we are.

Han Solo: You don't understand, Kid. I was trying to Blast that Stormtrooper, because... That guy will know where we are, so I was trying to shot him.

Luke: Now the Empire will find us.

At the Rebel Base

Leia: Han! How could you do that for?!

Han: Listen Lady, I was trying to shot that Stormtrooper because he won't know where we are...

Leia: Han. I told you not to shot first. Now the Empire will know where we are.

Han Solo: Alright, Alright! I promise I won't shot first again.

Leia: Good. So don't do it again.

And they heard a noise coming for outside

Ace: What's going on?

They left the Base and they a Rebel who got Surrounded by the Heartless

Ace: Heartless!

They are saving the Rebel from the Heartless

Rebel: Thank you. There are more Rebel around here somewhere who needs our help. You have to save them.

They saw all the Rebel from this Heartless

Ace: We saved all the Rebels

Luke: Thank goodness, The Empire won't know where we are.

Then they heard a noise far away

Ace: What was that?

They went over there and they saw Boba Fett firing around the Area

Ace: Is that... Boba Fett?

Luke: That's right. Looks like he survived from Sarlaac Pit.

And then Boba Fett is firing at them and they dodge it

Ace: Looks like he wants us to fight.

They are fighting him and after that he has been Defeated

Meanwhile

R2-D2 is running from the Heartless and went to the Rebel Base

Leia: R2-D2? Are you okay?

R2-D2: (Beeping)

Leia: Thank goodness.

And then someone has come to the Rebel Base and Princess Leia look scared

Back to our Heroes

They all went back to the Rebel Base and nobody here

Ace: Where's Leia?

Han: What happened here?

Luke: The Empire, of course. And I think She's in trouble. We have to find her.

They went off to find her

Leia: Luke! Hans!

They saw her inside the Cell

Ace: We have to get her out. And let's destroy the Generator's!

They destroy them and Leia is free

Luke: What happen?

Leia: While you left, Darth Maul have come to our Base and captured all the Rebel.

Luke: And R2-D2 ran? But where's C-3PO?

Leia: I think he got Captured from the Empire. We have to save the Rebels!

They went off to save the Rebels and they saw them got surrounded by the Heartless who was working with Darth Maul

Ace: No!

They stop him and Rebel have escaped

Ace: That's Darth Maul?

Luke: That's right. Look like he survived from that Battle too.

They are fighting him and an invisible Heartless named Stealth Sneak has comes out of the wall and it knock Han Solo out

Luke: Hans!

Han Solo: I'm okay.

They are fighting him and the Heartless and after that they are both defeated and a Heart has been released from Stealth Sneak

After the Battle the Rebel is thanking to our Heroes, and then Chewbecca has lift Ace in the air even his Friends is, and Luke is helping them up and they look at the Rebels going back to The Base and after that they saw a Temple

Luke: The Jedi Temple.

They went to the Temple and they saw a Glowing blue light

Ace: This is the Jedi Temple? But that means...

Luke stop him and they heard something

Han Solo: What's that noise?

Leia: The Wind. They're Echoing all the way here.

Luke: That's right. Friends. Inside. Hearts.

Leia: Oh, now I get it. Friends. Hearts. It means... Friends inside our Heart.

Ace: Oh, so that's what you meant. (look down)

Luke: People who are good and have friends and have the same hearts. Darth Maul lost his heart because he has no friends and give up his life. And I do know is. If you have no heart, you can't see you're Friends. If you don't have a heart, you don't have any friends.

Ace: Daffy. I'm sorry about the fight we had.

Daffy: I'm sorry too.

Wile: Alright! All for one.

Then the blue light is Glowing and it make a symbol that Ace got from Crash's World, so he aim his Sword to the Symbol and he got the Symbol and they saw a gear coming off

Daffy: A Gear.

Wile: But it's not Bugs.

Then Chewbecca is looking at Daffy

Leia: I guess, someone has a new admirer.

Daffy: What! No! No! No! Tina will kill me!

All: (Laugh)

Meanwhile

Young Chase: What drew the Heartless to that world?

Black Doom: The Sith-warrior lured them. It was his lust for power that was a perfect bait. But it seems that the bait was too tasty for his own good

Voldermort: Yes. He got crushed instead.

Young Chase: Hm. A weak-hearted fool like him could never control the Heartless. But the bunny is a problem. He found one of the Symbol.

Black Doom: Fear not. It will take ages for him to find the rest. Besides he doesn't Realize our plan.

Vexes: Yes. The Princesses.

Black Doom: They are fallen into our hands one by one. Speaking of Which.

They look at Coco who has been captured

Back to our Heroes

Daffy: We better leave now.

Leia: Where is you're ship?

Wile: Somewhere I guess.

Luke: And take this one with you, okay?

Ace: Okay.

He gave him a Lightsabers

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Budokai

**Budokai**

They are in the Coliseum and they saw Master Roshi

Ace: Um...

Master Roshi: Ah... good timing. Can you give me a hand please. Move that that pedestal over there for me. I need to finish up for the game.

Ace is gonna push, but it's too heavy.

Ace: It's way to heavy.

Master Roshi: What!? To heavy? You know you are... Oh, wrong guy I know. This is World Martial art tournament. And Warriors only. So I think that you should go to the ticket counter to watch it.

Wile: We're not here to watch, we want to be in the Tournament.

Roshi: What? Listen, this Tournament is for Heroes only, a tough warrior who can fight this match. And I don't think that you are strong like them.

Daffy: Hey! You got your heroes right here.

Wile: That's right. And Ace is Superhero and he has been chosen to be the Animal Warrior.

Daffy: And we're heroes too.

Roshi: Heroes? You guys!? (Laugh)

Ace: What's so funny?! I fough a bunch of monster!

Roshi: Hey. You think you should push this (He is pushing the Pedestal) You can called... yourself... a Hero (and then Break his Back) I think I broke my back. Ok, it will take more then brawn. Let's see what you can do.

Ace is doing his Training and he finish it

Roshi: Wow. You're very good.

Ace: Looks like I'm heading to the games.

Roshi: Nope, you're not.

Ace: What!? Why?

Roshi: Two Word: You guys aren't heroes.

Ace: Aw Man.

Wile: That was four word.

Roshi: Look, I can get you in. If you have a pass ticket. So go home right now.

All: (Sigh)

They left the Tournament

?: Boy, that old man is so stubborn, right?

It was Broly

Daffy: Who are you?

Broly: Don't be so suspicious, okay? So you want to head to the game. And i have some for you. (He give Ace a Pass Ticket)

Ace: A Pass Ticket?

Spike: It's all yours now. Bye.

He left and our Heroes went to the Tournament and give Roshi the Pass

Roshi: It's a Pass? How you get it?

Ace: Look we got the Pass. So can we go to the games.

Roshi: (Sigh) Fine. You're in. But let's start the preliminaries.

They are in the Game and they Battle all the Heartless

Roshi: Wow. You're very good in this fight.

Ace: Told ya we are strong.

And then Batman is walking to the Tournament and he look at Ace

Ace: Who is he?

Roshi: Don't know. Someone who wants to be in this game.

They are fighting all the Heartless

Roshi: Way a go, fighting them. And I wish Goku was here.

Ace: Who's Goku.

Roshi: My Student. He was the stronger fighter I know. Too bad, he's wasn't here to see this.

Meanwhile

Broly: That Bunny is your opponent. So I want you to defeat him.

Batman: Are you telling that want me to fight him? Look, the contract said...

Broly: I know! You don't think I know? I wrote the Contract. I know I want you to defeat Goku in this Tournament. But you to defeat those guys now. So do it! Just like that old man said. Rule number 1. It was all just a game, so I want you to fight him. Right now!

Batman left to fight him

Broly: Well... maybe I should defeat him for this when I have a chance... then again, good pawn like him are hard to come by.

He look at the Monster

Minutes Later

After they defeat Batman, he has been attacked by Hirudegarn

Ace: What the!?

And it was Broly who bring Hirudegarn here

Broly: Oh, I forgot: Accident Happen.

He left the Tournament

The Monster is gonna get them, but it got Stop and it was Goku who stopped them

Roshi: Goku!

Goku: Roshi! Get them outta here!

They escape from the Monster

Roshi: That was too close!

Ace: What is that thing!?

Roshi: That's Hirudegarn. But i though Goku destroy it long time ago.

Wile: I think that monster have some unfinished business for him.

Roshi: Well, don't worry Goku will fight him. And he nearly died from that Monster last time. I'm sure he won't pulled off.

So Ace need to stop that Monster to prove how strong he was

Roshi: Where are you going?! You cannot fight that monster?

Ace: Look we have save Goku from that Monster. So this is only chance to prove how strong we are.

Master Roshi: Well. Okay. Go out there and defeat that dragon down to size.

They went off to save Goku

And Goku is carrying Batman on his Back and he got cornered from Hirudegarn and then Ace and his Friends are here to save him, so Goku ran into the Lobby with Batman

Roshi: Boys. I got two word and Advice to you. Attack!

They are fighting Hirudegarn after then they defeat him

At the Lobby

Roshi: And Thus, I dubbed the Heroes in-training and confirm upon the full rights for you to participate in the World Martial art Tournament. Further...

Daffy: Hey! What did you mean, Heroes in-training?!

Roshi: You rookie doesn't now how to take to be a True Hero.

Wile: So. What does it take?

Goku: Well, Let's just say that you will find it on your own. Just the way I did.

Ace: No problem. We'll start by entering in the Tournament.

Roshi: There aren't no games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from Hirudegarn did.

Ace: Alright. Well be back.

They left the Lobby

Roshi: I still can't believe that they actually defeat Hirudegarn.

Goku: Just between you and me. I worn Hirudegarn down before the little guy showed up.

Roshi: My lip are sealed.

Ace and his Friends saw Batman

Ace: Hey. Are you okay?

Batman: I'm fine.

Ace: So why did you join him anyway?

Batman: My friend was looking for Someone, Broly promise me. My Friend tried to exploit the Darkness, but it went backfired. He was lost in the Darkness and he couldn't find his Light.

Ace: He'll find it. I'm searching too.

Batman: For you're light? Well, don't lose sight about it.

He gave him a Badge and leave

Ace: How about a Rematch? Fair a Square! No dark power allowed!

Batman: I like you're idea. but no thanks.

They left the Tournament that Night

Broly: He's strong, he's kind, he's always there for you. He's perfect. Perfect! Perfectly infuriating! I swear! He's is going down! All rights! Here's the Plan, I'll let Goku train that Animal Warrior. And then I can take them both.

Then he notice Black Doom is here

Broly: I though I told you I could handle it. Stay out of this. This is my fight.

Black Doom: As you wish. Fighting your heart's content.

He left and Spike looks angry

Broly: Someday. I will get rid of that three-eyed freak.

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Return to Traverse Town

Our Heroes went to Traverse Town to see Superman and Supergirl

Superman: So. You found the Symbols.

Ace: Yeah. And the Sword is automatically and the Symbols is on my Sword.

Supergirl: Good.

Superman: Every world amount the Star has a symbol. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well.

Ace: What does that mean?

Supergirl: It was in Mephiles's Report.

Superman: The Heartless enter through the Symbol and do something to the world's core.

Ace: What's happen to the world?

Supergirl: In the end, it disappears.

All: What!

Ace: So that's what happen to Acmetropolis? But what Planet Blanc and Planet Freleng?

Superman: When I went to see Cyborg. He say that Planet Blanc and Planet Freleng has been disappeared.

Ace: No. Zadavia. Tweetum, not them too. (He look down sad)

Superman: And that's why your sword is so important.

Supergirl: Please get all the Symbols. You're the only one who can.

Ace: I don't know...

Superman: Seeing other world would probably serve you well..

Daffy: Yeah!

Wile: We gotta find your team! And Bugs!

Ace: I guess you're right... Okay! Hey, Superman. This gear is different from the others. Do you know what it's for?

Superman:...

Supergirl: You should go see Cyborg. He should know.

Superman: And even though. Take this with you.

He give him a summoning gem

Superman: This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it.

Ace: How do you use it?

Superman:..

They left to see Cyborg

Cyborg: What you got there? Well, I'll be. If it wasn't a Gear.

Ace: Yes. What's this one for?

Cyborg: You don't know? You're flying the Galaxy Train and you don't know nothing about a navigation gears? Bunch of heroes. Interspace ain't no playground.

Ace: That's a lot we don't know. So why? We have to use the galaxy train to go to other worlds. We don't have a choice.

Cyborg: Easy, bunny. I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right? Well, I guess I could lend you a hand, then.

Ace: Thank you.

Cyborg: Basically, with navigation Gears, you can go to new places. You want one on your train, right?

They nodded

Cyborg: I'll install it for you. But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first.

Ace: What do you need to deliver?

Cyborg: Just this Book. It's real old. When that man brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too broken to restored it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind delivering for me? It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big thunder sign.

He gave them a Pink old Book then they heard a noise

Ace: Wh-what was that?

Cyborg: Hmm? The bell at the gizmo shop is Ringing. Go check it out if you want but deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house in the third District. I'll be there.

Minutes Later

They arrived at the Old house and nobody there

?: There's something strange about this place.

It was Lexi that Ace heard

Lexi: It reminds me about the Secret place, where we scribble around the wall. Remember?

Ace: Lexi? Was it you?

Wile: Ace?

Ace: Huh?

Daffy: Are you Okay?

Ace: Yeah. I was just... huh?

He turn back and saw her gone

Ace: Where did she go?

?: You've arrived earlier I expected.

It was Zatanna

Zatanna: I was expected you to be here.

Ace: You know we were coming? Are you a Heartless?

Daffy: Very funny, Ace. But she's not a Heartless.

Zatanna: Me? I'm not a heartless. I'm Zatanna. I usually worked at home working on my giant robot. So anyway I've come back to new home. You're ancestor Bugs requested me to help you.

Daffy: You know my Best Friend?

Zatanna: Yes. Indeed. Wile. Taz, Daffy. And who might you be, bunny?

Ace: Ace.

Zatanna: Excellent, you found the animal warrior.

Daffy: What did Bugs asked you?

Zatanna: Just a Moment.

She use her wand and putting all the furniture here

Zatanna: Ahem. Bugs asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know why you're ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing.

They look at King Neptune

Neptune: Hello! I'm Neptune. Bugs asked me to help you, too. I will assist throughout your journey.

Zatanna: I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime.

Ace: Okay. And even though me and my friends want to deliver this book to you.

Zatanna: Oh. That book. So Cyborg, want you to bring this. Thank you. You wish to know about what kind of book this is? I don't even know, myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way Into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked for to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. This Book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it. I'll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Cyborg to repairing it for me. Oh, and about that stone of yours... You should ask Neptune about that.

Ace: Do you have any idea what this is?

Neptune: Oh no, he trapped in here. He has turned into a summon gem.

Ace: What's a Summon gem?

Neptune: People live in that world was destroyed by darkness. Although. World destroyed. Person's heart has survived, so it turned into a summon gem.

Ace: Can you regain him?

Neptune: Yes, but only his spirit. Now Observe!

Then the Summon Gem is Glowing now

Neptune: Whenever you call, he will help you. If you find any more of these, bring them to me. Don't worry, when their world's are restored they will return there. Ace, please help save them.

Ace: You can count on me.

After they left more Heartless has shown up and then someone save them and it was Danger Duck

Duck: Finally! I've been looking for you.

Ace: Duck! It's that you?

He pull his feather

Duck: Ow! That hurt! It's me, you despicable bunny!

Ace: Are you real? Right?

Duck: Nope I'm not. And it took me forever to find you.

Ace: Duck!

He so happy to see him

Ace: Wait, Where's Tech, Rev and Slam? Aren't they with you?

Duck: Nope. We got separated.

Ace: And Lexi.

Duck: Isn't she with you?

Ace look down

Duck: Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the city, too. We're finally free. Hey, they might even be looking for us now. We'll all be teams again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this...

Then Ace just fight the Heartless

Ace: Leave it to who?

Duck: Ace? What's going on here?

Ace: I've been looking for you and the others, too, with their help.

Duck: Who are these three?

Daffy: Well, Danger Duck. I an your..

Ace: We've visited so many places and world's, looking for you.

Duck: Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed.

Wile: Oh, and guess what? Ace's the Animal Warrior.

Daffy: Who would've though it?

Ace: What's that mean?

Daffy: So, this called a Warrior Sword?

He took it from Ace

Ace: Hey, give it back!

Ace gonna get it, but Duck make him tripped

Duck: Catch.

He throw it to him

Ace: Whoa. (He grab his sword) Okay, so you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome train. Wait 'til you see it!

Daffy: Sorry, Ace. But he's not coming!

Ace: What?

Daffy: Forget it!

Ace: Oh, come on! You know he's you're Grandson!

Daffy: I know! But he's acting strange.

They are having a Argue

Wile: Hey! He's gone.

They saw Danger Duck gone

Ace: Duck? Duck? Way a go. Oh, well. At least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into my team soon, too.

They went to the House

Cyborg: Boys. Have you ever heard of Black Doom? I hear he's in town.

Ace: Who's he?

Superman: He's an evil dark lord. He's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take him lightly.

Supergirl: He's been using the Heartless for years.

Superman: And we lost our World, thanks to him.

Cyborg: One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our home.

Superman: And that was 10 Years ago.

Cyborg: We got out of there and came here with teams.

Daffy: That's terrible!

Superman: And there's a ruler that before Black Doom takes over, is Ansem. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless.

Cyborg: He's report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless.

Ace: Where's this report?

Supergirl: We don't know. It was scattered when his world has been destroyed.

Cyborg: I'm sure Black Doom's got most of the pages.

Outside

Black Doom and Duck are watching Ace and his friends talking to each other inside the house

Black Doom: You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your friend, he is now simply replaced you with his new friends. Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you. You've better off without your leader. Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for...

Inside

Cyborg: So, you delivered that book? That navigation Gears installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I made a warp Gear for the heck of it. Now you can jump to world's that you've been to before. Well, better go back to my real job. What's my real job? You'll find out. Meet me at the First District.

Superman: I've been thinking about the bell in the second district.

Ace: You mean the one that rang a bit ago?

Cyborg: The one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, you know.

Superman: But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there.

Cyborg: Well, go check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens.

They went to the Second District and they rang it three Times and then they saw a Symbol at the Fountain and then the Guard Armor has appeared

Ace: Doc! You picked the wrong world to destroy, pal!

They are fighting the Guard Armor and then it turned into a Opposite Armor

Ace: Alright, Doc. You asked for it!

They are fighting it again and then they defeated it and a Giant Heart has been release. After that Ace aim his Sword to the Symbol and he got it

First District

Cyborg: Wow, that was quick! Now you know, I'm in the Gear Part's Business. Workin' on your Galaxy Train sure was great. Come again and I'll give you a big discount. Go ahead, take it. It's a special giveaway.

Ace: And even though we got another one.

Cyborg: Well, you got another Navigation Gear there. I think you want it installed.

Ace: Yes, Please.

Cyborg: Hmm... Looks like this is another one of those gears that come in sets. You gotta find the boy to this one.

They went to Accessories Shop and saw a Black Mage

Tweety: Oh, I thought I saw a Black Mage. It's Vivi!

Vivi: Tweety? Is that you?

Tweety: I'm so happy to see you? What are you doing?

Vivi: Nothing, really.

Tweety: Vivi... You promised me that you won't lie again, right?

Vivi: But, Tweety... Okay, okay. I want make a ship so I can find Zidane and Dagger. They're out there somewhere, so I have to find them.

Wile: But, it's dangerous for you.

Vivi: Then what can I do? I need to find my friends.

Tweety: Don't worry, we'll find them. Just leave it to us.

Vivi: Well... Okay, I'll leave everything to you.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Xioalin World

**Xioalin World**

Black Doom: And what about the Symbol?

Young Chase: Both the Heartless and the Shadow-bots are searching for it even as we speak now. So that just leaves.

Jack: Young Chase. I've been looking for Kimiko and her friends, but they've all just, disappeared.

Young Chase: Hmm? The girl is more troublesome then I thought, I guess it's always the quiet ones.

Black Doom: I thought you said you had everything under control?

Young Chase: Patience Black Doom, my world is filled with holes for rats like the monks to hide in. But why worry about her? With or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole.

Blank Doom: We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless.

Young Chase: Relax, you know I don't fail so easily! If the girl is that important, we'll find her. Go fourth and bring me the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire.

He bring out his Heartless to find her

Black Doom: Don't steep yourself in darkness too long, Chase Young. The Heartless consume the careless.

Chase: Hmph! Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary, I assure you.

They didn't see Kimoko hiding from them

Kimiko: Raimundo, Clay, Omi, Dojo. Where are you?

Back to our Heroes, they are fighting the Heartless and they saw Kimiko

Ace: Huh?

Kimiko: Who's there? Show yourself.

She came of out her Hiding Spot

Ace: I'm Ace. This is Daffy, Wile and Taz.

Kimiko: I'm Kimiko. The Xioalin Warrior of Fire.

Ace: Uh... so that makes you a warrior.

Kimiko: Yes. I was in the Temple from Master Fung. Until then, he left the Temple before Young Chase arrived?

Ace: Who's Young Chase?

Kimiko: You haven't heard of him? He's an Evil Warrior. Chase came across the Heartless and used their power to shroud the world in Darkness. And he's searching for a Symbol. We got away from Young Chase and Jack Spicer.

Ace: Who was with you?

Kimiko: We ran away from them. And my friends went off to find something. I hope Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Dojo are okay?

Young Chase: You're Friends? Then it would seem that my minion have failed me. Kimiko, you are a crafty girl to escape me, but I do believe it's time we head back.

Ace: Kimiko, get out of here!

She ran away from Young Chase and Ace and his team are going fight him

Young Chase: Ah. The bunny with the Sword. Heartless, Get them.

They are fighting the Heartless and they went off to find Raimundo and the Others.

They are going to find Raimundo and the others and they found them in a sinking sand

Raimundo: Help us!

Omi: I don't want be sinking!

Clay: Hurry! Help us!

They are fighting the Heartless and they save Raimundo and his Friends

Ace: Are you Okay?

Raimundo: We're Okay.

Then more Heartless coming

Wile: Oh No! Not again!

Omi: Looks like we have no choice.

He bring out his wish Coin

Omi: I wish these Heartless are gone.

Then all the Heartless are gone

1 Hour Later

Raimundo: I see. Thanks, Ace.

Ace: Raimundo. What are you and your friends doing out here?

Raimundo: Same old stuff. Finding Shen Gong Wu and get a visit to the Temple of Wonder. We found all the Treasure's and this Three Wish Coins. Legend has it, when people wish that coin it will come through.

Dojo: And even though have you heard about me? Dojo the Dragon Keeper! I help the Xioalin Warriors to find Shen Gong Wu around the Planet. And we went to Temple of Wonder to find the Wish Coins! And even though, those wish Coin's are real. And even though, we have a Leader on this Team, and it was... Raimundo! The Xioalin Warrior of Wind!

Raimundo: Thanks, Dojo.

Omi: A Warrior who is a great fighter.

Dojo: And he's the Luckiest Leader ever! And hey, can I get some Cappuccino for you guys?

Raimundo: Nope.

Clay: Sorry, partner.

Omi: I go for some Tea.

Dojo: Okay.

Raimundo: I think we need to get back to the Xioalin Temple.

Ace: Why?

Raimundo: Because our friend is waiting for us. Kimiko, the Xioalin Warrior of Fire. She's with us to find the Shen Gong Wu. And she's the Smartest girl we know. And she's very Tough.

Daffy: Oh I see. Wait... Kimiko?

Wile: The Xioalin Warrior of Fire?

Ace: Oh, that's right. She's in trouble, you guys.

All: What!

Raimundo: Well, come on let's go!

They are riding Dojo the Dragon

Dojo: Ahh. Fresh Air and the Great Outdoors.

Ace: I guess it's been so long since you left.

Omi: Yes. It's been 2 Weeks since we left to find the Temple of Wonder.

Dojo: Comes from the Job. Pneumonia Cosmic Power and Itty-bitty living space. And I never have a chance to be free to go anywhere I want.

Clay: So you want to see many Country?

Dojo: Yes.

Raimundo: Say. Maybe I can use my last wish on you to be free, so you can be free to go anywhere you want.

Dojo: (Gasp) You do that for me?

Raimundo: Yes, it's a Promise. After we save Kimiko.

They made it to Xioalin temple and Kimiko is nowhere to be found

Raimundo: So, Young Chase is after the Symbol.

Dojo: Symbol? I think I know somewhere before...

Daffy: Really? Where?

Dojo: I don't know. I don't know where is location is.

Ace: Well, anyway we have to stop Young Chase before it's too late!

They went off to find Young Chase and they found Young Chase and Kimiko

Young Chase: Meeting you sight a little high, aren't you boy? Back to your Hole, Xioalin Warrior I will not allow you to trouble the girl anymore

Raimundo: Kimiko! How could you!?

Omi: You have chosen to serve on the Heylin Side, Kimiko!

Kimiko: I'm so sorry. You guys, Raimundo, Clay, Omi.

Clay: Wish coin. I wish Kimiko is safe.

And then Dojo saved her

Dojo: One wish left. You're very good in this.

Young Chase: I'm so sorry. Xioalin Warriors. I'm afraid you're second wish has been denied.

Jack took this Wish Coin from Raimundo

All: (Gasp)

He give to Young Chase and then 2 Coins has appeared

Young Chase: And I'm taking you're friend.

He put a Spell on Dojo and Dojo cannot control his Body

Dojo: My Body! It's not Controlling me!

Young Chase: Now let her go.

Dojo: I'm sorry, you guys.

He put her down and she's inside the Pot and it create a Heartless

Young Chase: I know, bid you farewell. But not to be rude to leave you after you came all this way. I'll be leaving a 'parting gift' for you to play with, enjoy if you can.

He disappeared and then the Pot Centipede is attacking our Heroes

Ace: We have to get Kimiko out of here!

They are fighting the Heartless and then it got Defeated, but unfortunately Kimiko is nowhere to be found

Raimundo: Kimiko!

They all heard Young Chase evil laugh

Omi: To the Yin-Yang World, Come on!

They are in the Yin-Yang World and then the fire has surrounded them

Ace: (Gasp)

Then Chase Young's Fallen Warrior has appeared

Raimundo: (Gasp)

They are fighting them and they have been defeated

Meanwhile

Chase Young: Wish Coin. Show me the Symbol.

Then he saw the Symbol appeared

Young Chase: (Laugh)

Back to our Heroes

They are going to find Young Chase in the Yin-Yang World

Back to Young Chase

Black Doom: That bunny again?

Chase Young: He is more persisted then he's worth. Why not explain the situation that boy, Danger Duck. Doing so may actually useful to our...

Then our Heroes has arrived

Ace: Hold it Mac, are you Black Doom?

He disappeared

Raimundo: Chase Young! Let Kimiko go!

Chase Young: I'm sorry to say, but there's a chance that not gonna happen. You see she's the Princess. One of seven somehow open the key to open the door.

Wile: Door?

Taz: Open?

Daffy: What are talking about?

Chase Young: But you don't see what lies beyond it. Wish Coin! My second wish is. To make the Dragon Crush them!

Omi: Dojo! Don't!

Dojo: Sorry, you guys. The one that coin calls for shots and I have no choice.

They are fighting Chase Young and they avoid Dojo attack and after that Chase Young has been defeated

Ace: That's the end of him.

They are going to the Symbol and then

Chase Going: Wish Coin. My final Wish. I want to make me an all powerful genie!

Then he is Glowing and went down to the Giant chasm and our Heroes went down to the Giant chasm to find him and then he became a Powerful Genie

Genie Young Chase: (Laugh)

Then they saw Jack carried a Lamp

Omi: The Lamp! Get the Lamp!

They fighting Jack Spicer and they got the Lamp from him

Jack: I'm outta here!

Ace: Alright, Chase Young! Back to your lamp!

He got sucked into the Lamp

Genie Chase Young: Noooooo!

Omi: Phenomenal Cosmic Power! Itty-bitty living space.

Back to Kimiko

She look at the Giant Chasm and then someone took her away

Our Heroes has comes out of the Giant Chasm and they saw Kimiko gone

Raimundo: Kimiko?

Omi: Kimiko!

Clay: Where are you!?

Then the Symbol is Glowing and Ace aim it and he got the Symbol on his Sword and then the Yin-Yang World is started to collapsed

Wile: Whoa! We have to get out of here!

They ride on Dojo

Raimundo, Clay and Omi: Kimiko!

They went back to the Portal and they made it out alive

Raimundo: So I see. Kimiko is not here anymore. Looks like she went to the other worlds now. Come on, Ace. Let's go.

Ace: I'm sorry. But... We don't want you to come with us.

Raimundo: Huh? Why not?

Daffy: Well, if we bring you with us. That would be Meddling.

Wile: And it's against the Rules.

Ace: Raimundo, we'll find Kimiko, I promise.

Dojo: Uh, Raimundo. Hello! You still have one wish left! Look just say the word, asked the coin to find Kimiko.

Raimundo: I... I wish... for Dojo Freedom.

Dojo: Guys?

Then a light is Glowing to Dojo and then now he's free

Raimundo: A Deals a Deal, Dojo. Now you can go anywhere you want to explore the world. But if you can it will be great to go along with them. Help Ace, find Kimiko.

Dojo: Hmm. I'm sorry, Raimundo. But I'm done taking order from you... But a Favour would do that a trick. I guess I could help them for this. After all you guys are my friends, right?

Raimundo: Dojo...

Dojo: Just leave it to me!

Raimundo: Thanks. I appreciate it.

Meanwhile

Broly: (Sigh) That guy could have had him. If someone who could have stayed here.

Duck: Hey, I did my part. I brought the Princess, didn't i?

Black Doom: Chase Young was beyond our help. He was always consumed by the darkness. It was only a matter of time before he fell.

Broly: Whoa! Keep your concern for yourself. I already know ward off the darkness. And we got something for you.

Duck: What are talking about?

Black Doom: We have a Deal. If you help us and we can grand your wish

He show him Lexi Bunny

Duck: Lexi!

Black Doom: Go to here. You're vessel is ready.

Eggman has appeared

Eggman: Just remember it was a pleasure cruise. But don't be expected a pleasant voyage.

Duck: What are you doing this for me? What's the Catch?

Black: Catch? There's no Catch. Listen Kid. You're like a son to me. I only wish that's best for you.

Duck: Seriously doubt that.

Black Doom: Beware the Darkness that's lurks into your heart. The Heartless will culminate around, just waiting for their chance to seize it for their own.

Duck left

Back to our Heroes

Omi: Here take this report I found.

Raimundo: And take this. It was not part of the Shen Gong Wu. Now please, Bring Kimiko back, okay?

They gave them a Report and a Sword

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Kuja's Ship

They are driving the galaxy train and then they saw a huge ship

Daffy: What is that?

Ace: Wow, it's huge!

Daffy: It's a giant ship!

Wile: That one is a Huge Ship.

Daffy: Ah! Ace, get us out of here!

Ace: Too late! It's gonna ram us!

Flashback has Started

Then a Memories is showing Ace and his Friends who were young

Ace: It's tire! Me and Rev saw it with our own eyes!

Duck: You sure you didn't hear it this time?

Tech: What difference does it make?

Rev: There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!

Duck: All right. Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, Ace?

Ace: No Problem. Let's do it! Listen! There! Can you hear is Growling.

Duck: Shh, quiet. We're gonna be careful

They went inside

Duck: Is that? It was just the wind making that noise?

Ace: Aw. I wish it was a monster. Wait a minute. Look over there.

They saw a Door

Duck: A window, or maybe a Door. It won't open. Geez, is that really all that's in here?

Tech: What do you expect in a boring place like this?

Duck: Hey, Ace.

Ace: Yeah?

Duck: When we grow up, let's go see some galaxy. We'll go on for adventures, not this kid stuff!

Ace: Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? I heard that our parents is moving away from Acmetropolis? They said they want to move to a peaceful place.

Ace has Awaken from his Memories

Daffy: Cut it out!

Wile: Hey, Ace. Are you alright?

Ace: What are you guys doing? Where are we anyway.

Then Ace dodge a Box of Potion

Wile: Well, I bet the Huge Ship has taken our trains from us. And for today's weather: expect showers.

Then it hit on Taz's Head

Taz: Ow!

Wile: Heavy Shower.

Daffy: Hey! Show yourself.

It was Vivi who throws at them from the Treasure Chest

Vivi: It's just me.

Daffy: Oh. It's just Vivi... Vivi!

Wile: Vivi?

He left

Wile: Vivi! Where are you going? Vivi! Come on, you guys. After him quick!

 **Kuja's Ship**

Zidane: What have you got here, Vivi?

Vivi: With this, we can get the ship's working.

He show him a Gear

Dagger: Are you telling me that this gear will work on my Ship?

Ace: It will. So... How did you get here, Vivi?

Zidane: Whoa! A Humanoid Animal?

Dagger: So Kuja's Ship has caught you too? My goodness.

Ace: Yeah. Look like it, Doc.

Zidane: I am Zidane and this is Dagger and we are Vivi's Friends. We went all over Alexandria and other places to find Kuja and after that we have been separated, thanks to him. We were searching for each other and we finally reunited.

Vivi saw a mysterious person, while his friends are trying to fix the ship

Dagger: So we are building that Ship to help us leave this place. And even though we have a quite Adventure, Right, Vivi? Vivi?

He left to find the mysterious Animal, Ace and his friends went of to catch him

Ace: What are you doing? Come on, Vivi. Let's go back.

Wile: You know, you're friends will be worry about you.

Ace: Vivi, stop fooling around. It's no time for missions.

They left and then

Duck: But Ace, I though you want to have a mission? Or are you too cool to play, because you're now have the sword.

Ace: Duck? What are you doing here?

Duck: Just helping Vivi.

Ace: Okay, but... What about our Teams. Lexi, Tech, Rev and Slam? Did you find them?

Duck: Maybe. But if you catch us, I'll tell you where they are.

Ace: Are you serious?

They left and they are going after them

Meanwhile

Black Doom: Why do you still care about that bunny? He has all but deserted you for the sword and his new friends after all.

Duck: I don't care about him. I wws just messing with him a little.

Black Doom: Well... I guess you're right. Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it.

He left to the Portal

Duck: Mind you own Business!

Then our Heroes have arrived

Ace: Duck! What's wrong with you? What are you thinking? Do you now what you done?

Duck: I was going to say something to you, Ace. You seem interested in saving the World's and showing off that Sword these days. Do you ever want to save Lexi and the Others?

Ace: Of course I do.

Then they heard a noise, they saw Vivi trapped inside a Parasite Cage

Duck: Ready for this?

Ace: Yeah. Let's do it!

They fighting Parasite Cage and it let go of Vivi and Duck is going down to catch him even our Heroes is. And they are back to where they met Zidane and Dagger

Dagger: Vivi! Vivi! Please, give us back our friend!

They saw Duck holding Vivi unconscious

Duck: Sorry, lady. I have some unfinished business with this puppet.

Zidane: Don't call him that! He might be prototype, but he's still our friend!

Duck: He is unusual, but not many puppets have a real heart. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost their's.

Ace: Wait. Are you talking about Lexi?

Duck: What do you care about her?

He left and our Heroes is following him

They went off to save Vivi from Danger Duck

Ace: Hey! Let Vivi go, Duck!

Duck: A Puppet who has lost it heart to the Heartless. Maybe it holds the key to helping Lexi and the others. How about Ace? Let's join forces to save them! We could do it together.

Ace bring out his Sword

Duck: What? You rather fight me? Over a Puppet that has no heart?

Ace: Heart of no heart. At least, at least he has friends that he cared about.

Duck: Friends that he cared about?

Zidane and Dagger ran off to Vivi

Ace: You might not hear it. But now it's loud and clear, and it's telling that you're on a wrong side.

Duck: Then you leave me no choice.

Dagger: Vivi! Are you alright?

Viiv: Guys. I'm not gonna make it.

And then Ace heal him

Vivi: Oh! Maybe not.

They hug to him and then a Parasite Cage has appeared and Duck has been Teleported and our Heroes is fighting and after that it has been Defeated. And now everything is going to blow.

Daffy: Run!

Ace: Duck! Duck, where are you?!

Meanwhile

Duck look at Lexi

Duck: So, Lexi is now a lifeless puppet?

Black Doom: That's right.

Duck: And her heart was...

Black Doom: Taken by the Heartless, of course.

Duck: Well. What can I do?

Black Doom: There are seven maidens of the Purest Heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There, you will surely find a way to recover Lexi's Heart. Now, I'll give a gift. The power to control the Heartless.

He give him a Power

Duck: Soon, Lexi. Soon.

Back to our Heroes, they recovered their Ship

Wile: I'm sure hope Vivi and his friends are okay.

Daffy: Yeah, hopefully they landed safely somewhere.

Ace: (Sad) Duck...

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. World of Tremorton

They came out of the Portal and they became a Robot then they saw Jenny and her friends running

Jenny: Come on, You two!

Tuck: Jenny! Girls! Please, wait up!

Brad: Don't leave us behind!

Then he look a Daffy who look annoyed

Brad: (Scream)

Jenny: Oh. You guys, They don't look like them. Right, Girls?

Tuck: I don't know. There's some familiar about them.

Ace: Umm... Haha... what do you mean?

Jenny: You seem kinda different, where are you from?

Ace: We're from far away. And we don't know how to fly like a Robot.

Jenny: Hmm. I see. In that case, maybe Brad can help you for this Situation.

Brad: What! Jenny! Your mother would not like this.

Jenny: Oh, don't worry. It won't take too long.

Brad: Okay. Now, the only way to fly like a Robot is to do some training. Now, Catch XJ-3.

He is doing some training and he succeed

Brad: Great job! Now let's move on a Self Defence.

Tuck: Brad!

Brad: Huh?

Jenny: They're Here!

They saw some Heartless coming and they are hiding from them except our Heroes

Brad: Class is over! Good luck!

They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them and then Jenny and her friends has comes out

Jenny: Thank you for saving us. Those creature has show's up.

Tuck: And you guys defeated them! Cool!

Brad: We have to get back home. You know you're mother is worried about you.

Jenny: He's right. We have to go back. Just follow the Sign that takes us back home.

Ace: Okay.

 **World of Tremorton**

They went off to their hometown

They are running away from the Heartless and then someone freeze the Heartless

Nora: That was too close. Thanks to the Blaster I will never let those creature coming inside this house.

Jenny: Mother.

Nora: Oh, Jenny. You're alright. You know there are many creature's around the City and it's dangerous out there.

Jenny: Sorry. And let me introduce to my Mother. This is Nora Wakesman, a former of the Skyward Patrol. And she create us.

Nora: And who are they, Jenny?

Jenny: They help us fight off those creature.

Nora: They are look so different.

Ace: We're from another town very far away.

Wile: Yeah. We can here to find the Symbol.

Nora: What?

Jenny: What kind of Symbol?

Daffy: Well, it looks like...

Nora: There's no such thing as a Symbol. And it not here in this City.

Jenny: But, Mum.

Nora: Jenny! Not another word. I want you to stay here after all the creature is gone.

Jenny: (Sigh) Okay.

They left the House

Nora: (Sigh) I think I got a little overboard on her. I was just trying to protect Her and her sisters.

Tuck: Of course, you are.

Brad: So anyway, what did they talk about this Symbol?

Nora: I have no idea, what it was. Do you now where they came from?

Tuck: Well, you not gonna like but they are coming from Vexus.

Nora: I knew it! The Robot is nothing, but Trouble! And I want you two to protect her and her sisters.

Tuck: Okay, we can do that.

Back to our Heroes

Jenny: There is a Place we need to go. Over there.

They went over there and they look at all the Treasures

Jenny: Those are the Treasures that me and Sister had. We save the World from Evil and even the Galaxy. And even though I was dream to go see Other's world's.

Ace: You are?

Jenny: Of course I am. And even though you guys are looking for a Symbol, maybe I can help you.

Daffy: What about your mother.

Jenny: Oh! She treats me like a little girl beside I can take care of myself. And even though she is not what she use to be.

They went off and they didn't know they were spying

Meanwhile

Vexus: (Laugh) Those Brats will never find the Symbol. And that Robot girl will be mind forever. Nora, my friend. I think that I should take you daughters away from me. (Laugh)

They are explore around the City and then they found a Crystal Heart at the Huanted House

Jenny: What's this? Well, I think we should take this.

They went back to the Place and they put it on the Slot

Nora: Jenny! You Disappoint me again. I told you not to leave this house.

And then she saw a Crystal Heart and she bring out her blaster

Jenny: Mom! No!

It too late she destroy it

Jenny: Mum... How could you.

She ran away and her sisters is following her

Nora: You kids. You are not from another Town, your from another world, aren't you.

All: Huh?

Nora: And you must be the Warrior.

Ace: How did you know?

Nora: You may lie to Jenny and her Friends, but you can't lie to me and you don't know how to fight like a Robot. And as an Animal Warrior, you must already now. One does not meddle in the affair of other worlds.

Ace: Of course, I do! But...

Nora: You have violated this Principle. The Animal Warrior is making Choas and brings Ruined.

Wile: But Ace is not like that.

Nora: I thank you for saving my daughters. And for now, there is no room in this city from you and your sword.

Meanwhile

Jenny is still crying and her sisters is confronting her and then 2 Robots came

Smytus: Oh Boy. You girls looks so sad about it.

Krakus: And you girls need your problem solve for this. And I think so one will help you.

Jenny: What are you talking about?

Smytus: I think we know someone who can help you. Vexus will help you.

Vexus: You call me?

Jenny: You're Vexus. What are you doing here anyway.

Vexus: Trying to help you, of course. You and Sisters wants you're problem to be solve. I think know that you and sister want to see others world. But even though for you new friends, they were from another world's too.

Jenny: What?

Vexus: Don't worry. I know a solution that can help you solve you're problem. Now let's make a Deal. Now listen carefully.

Jenny walk to the Lab

Vexus: I believe that the Symbol is somewhere in this Lair. Now, will you be dear and give me the Staff from your Mother

2 Hour Later

Vexus: (Laugh) The Staff is mine! And I wouldn't have done with you.

Jenny: Vexus, no! We didn't want this!

Vexus: Why? All because I hurt your mother for this? Oh, yeah. We have a Deal. Well, when I the Symbol this world will be taken over by the Darkness.

Krakus: There's one problem. We cannot find the Symbol.

Smytus: The Keyhole is not here, Vexus.

Vexus: What!?

Then our Heroes are here

Vexus: I think we have company. I'm afraid that you're a little late for this.

She and her Minion have Vanish

Jenny: Mum...

Nora: The Staff. We need to get it back.

Ace: Come on, let's go.

Jenny: Wait! I'm going with you. My mother is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Vexus.

Ace: Okay.

Tuck: That's right. Me and Brad are right behind you.

They are going to find her and they finally found her

Daffy: Come out! You can't run!

Brad: You're time has come!

And then Vexus gave them an Angry Look and it make Brad and Daffy scared

They are fighting her and her Minions and after that they defeated her Minions and now they got destroyed

Vexus: (Gasp) You'll pay for this!

She escape

Jenny: We have to get the Staff back!

They are going after her and they found her

Vexus: You imbecile! I rule this world now!

Then she grow bigger

Vexus: The World has always spoiled! Bow to my power!

They are going fight her and they defeated her and she has been vanished from the Darkness

Vexus: (Scream)

Then they got the Staff back

1 Hour Later

Jenny: Mum. Are you going to be okay?

Nora: I'll be fine, Honey. And I thank you again for defeating Vexus.

Ace: No Problem.

Nora: And Jenny. I understand that you guardian after I destroy the Crystal.

Ace: That's right. The Crystal, why did you destroy it?

Nora: It revealed the Symbol.

Jenny: Mum!?

Nora: But there is a way, you have to use this Staff it can revealed the Symbol.

Jenny: So where is the Symbol?

Nora: It's at your Place. Where you put all of your collection. Warrior do me just one last time: Please, Get the Symbol.

Ace: Okay.

They left to Jenny's Place

Jenny is holding the staff and then it rise and repair the Crystal Heart and then it revealed the Symbol, Ace aim his sword to the Symbol and he got it

Jenny: Tell me, Ace. You're world, what it look like?

Ace: Oh, about that. I'm sorry that I lied to you.

Jenny: It's okay. Beside if you can travel many world. Maybe I can too. Some many places I want to see, I know I'll get there someday. I'll find the way, somehow. I'm sure of it.

Brad: Well if you find it. Do me a favor and leave out of it.

Jenny: Here Ace. It's was one of collection and here that this paper.

She gave a Sword and Mephiles Report and they left her world

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

They all arrived in Hogwarts and they dress up like them, Ace dress up as Griffindor, Daffy dress as Slytherin, Wile dress up as Ravenclaw and Taz dress up as Hufflepuff

Ace: Where are we? And why do we wear these Clothes?

Daffy: I think this one is a Special World.

Wile: Well, wherever we are. Let's go to that Castle.

They went to the Castle and they saw Heartless, but they are not fighting them and then they saw Harry Potter and his Friends

Harry: Look, everyone. All the Heartless is having fun in Hogwarts.

Hermione: I know, Harry. Look at them.

They saw all the Ghost Heartless having fun

Ron: This is great in Hogwarts. And this Year will be perfect for this year.

Harry: That's Right, Ron. But their Movement still need some work. They didn't dance very good. I want them to dance properly. And we better go see Snape.

Ron: Alright. Let's go see him.

They left and our Heroes is following them

At the Potion Class

Harry: I don't understand. Maybe the spell most have caused the explosion in this class.

Snape: Nonsense. The Magic I used is quite possible for the Heartless.

He look at the Book

Harry: I finally got it! The Heart. The Heartless need a Heart. Snape, can you make a heart for them?

Snape: I'm not quite sure. But it will work this time. Alright, Potter. Let's make a heart.

Harry: Let's see. First. You have to cool the Heart for 10 Minutes.

Snape: I'm sorry to say this. But we don't have enough magic to cool it for 10 Minutes.

Ron: Now what should we do now?

Ace and his Friends heard for what they said

Daffy: Oh, No! Bad Idea! Ace!

Ace: Well, it could work this time. Maybe we should stop fighting the Heartless, and I want to see them dance.

Wile: Well, okay. It better work this time.

Ace use his magic on the Heart and it cool for 10 Minutes

Harry: Amazing! Thank you, Umm...

Ace: Ace.

Harry: Thank you, Ace. I see that you're new on Hogwarts and even though your part of the Griffindor.

Ace: So what's this Heartless doing here?

Harry: Oh. The Heartless came to Hogwarts today. And even though I can get them to dance properly. So, Me and my friends want to see Professor Snape.

Snape: And I have to do it for the Year, and I have all the Ingredients for the Heart. Frog represent Pulse and Emotion. Spider Represent Terror and Fear. Snakes tied Together represent Hope and Despair. And let the magic begins.

He use his Wand and Heartless has rise up and then it lay down

Harry: It didn't work!

He look down

Snape: There's something missing. I think it need some Memory's.

He open the Jar of Forget-me-not Flower and it empty

Snape: It's empty? That confounded Weasley Girl took it. She went into my Private office since I left. You better find her, or else I'll give you some deduction Point.

Harry: Don't worry, we'll find her. Ace, can you help us find her?

Ace: Sure.

They went off to find her and Harry use the Map

Harry: She's in the Forbidden Forest.

And then they saw Neville running away for something

Hermione: Neville? What happen?

Neville: The Heartless! They are completely out of Control and we can't stop them!

Harry: Hmm, maybe the experience cause them a reaction. Don't worry, Neville. We'll take care of them.

They went to the Forbidden Forest to find her

Harry: Ginny! Where are you!?

Ginny: I'm over here.

She hiding behind the Tree

Ginny: It something wrong, Harry?

Harry: No. Everything is fine, Ginny. We need some ingredients for the Heartless and all we need now is your memory.

Ginny: Memory? You mean this?

She hold a flower and she give it to Harry

Ginny: Harry. I have bad feeling about this. We have to get rid of the Heartless there's still time.

Ron: No. Everything will be perfect.

Harry: He's right. Once we give a Heartless a Heart, they'll dance just the way I remember.

Ginny felt uncomfortable

Harry: Trust me, Ginny. You'll gonna love it.

They all left the Forbidden Forest and they didn't notice that Malfoy is spying on them

Draco: So, Potter and his Friends are making a heart. I think it's time for me to tell Lord Voldermort about this.

They all went back to the Potion Class

Snape: You got the Forget-me-not Flower from Ginny.

Ron: It wasn't her fault.

Snape: That's enough. Now I need One last ingredient. It's Surprise. I need an item that represent a Surprise.

Ron: That's it! Fred and George got Some surprise for this Ingredient. I heard they have one in the Boy's Bathroom

Harry: Let's go!

Meanwhile:

Lord Voldermort: So. Harry Potter is making a Heart for the Heartless? And that's good. And I will get my hands on that heart so I can command all the Heartless I want.

Back to our Heroes

Snape: Took you long enough.

Hermione: Sorry. Here, this will help.

Snape: This time, this will heart will work on this.

He walk to the Table of the Heartless and he got trip from Malfoy.

Draco: Looks like I have it Potter. See ya.

He ran away and our Heroes is chasing him

Ace: Great! We lost him!

Harry: Not for long.

He look at the map

Harry: He's at the Willowing Tree. We better go after him!

They went off

They finally made it to the Whomping Tree

Harry: Looks like Draco and his Friends are working with Voldermort.

They found Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle and they are fighting them and after they have been defeated

Harry: So where is the Heart?

Draco: We took it to Voldermort.

Crabbe: And we are following orders to him.

Goyle: And he wants the Heart to control the Heartless.

Draco: And I'm afraid that you are too late for this.

Harry: We better go stop Ace.

Ace: Yeah. Let's go!

They went off to find Voldermort and they found him

Harry: Voldermort! Give me back the Heart!

Voldermort: If you can have it from my dead body. But think again, I can't die.

He put it on his Chest

Voldermort: Now! Let's see I can make some Heartless. Heartless!

Then 4 of them has appeared

Voldermort: And this time, you will now witness the true power of Voldermort!

They fighting him and they defeated him and he has been shredded into Darkness and they saw the Heart

Ace: So the Heart was a Failure after all?

Harry: (look down) Looks like it's not working. Come on, let's go back.

They are going back to Hogwarts and then something is Shaking and they saw Voldermort turned into a Tree Monster

Harry: He got so Huge! And look at all these Black Glob around him.

Hermione: There are so many of them.

Ron: I think we should destroy those, Right?

They are going to destroy all the Black Glob from Voldermort and they destroy them and Voldermort has finally defeated and they saw a Giant Symbol on the Ground, So Ace is aiming to the moon and he got the Symbol on his Sword

1 Hour Later

Harry: Ginny. I should have listened to you.

Ginny: Don't feel bad, Harry. We'll come for another plan in Hogwarts. Next Time, I'll help you together.

Harry: Well, all the Heartless are gone. I think I should cancel this Year.

Wile: Aw Man.

Harry: But, thanks for everything that you did for us. And here, Ace. Take this, Is not a Griffindor Sword. But you can have it. And this Paper.

He gave the Sword and the Mephiles Report to Ace

Ace: Thanks. But don't worry, We'll come back in Hogwarts some day.

Harry: Okay. Bye.

They left Hogwarts

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Mobius

They saw a Huge Ship

Wile: Guys. Look at that Huge Ship!

Daffy: It's so huge!

Ace: It's going to ram us! Hold on tight!

1 Hour Later

Ace is wordering around the Lair

Duck: I didn't know you come, Ace.

Ace: Duck?

Duck: Great to see you?

Ace: Um.. Where is Daffy and his Friends.

Duck: Are they are that important to you. Instead of a best friends. Instead of worrying about you should be asking about her.

He show Lexi

Ace: Lexi!

Duck: That's right. While you were trying to save many worlds. I finally found her.

He going to see her, but he stop by Eggman

Eggman: Not so fast! I don't think you could her that easily.

Ace: Duck! Why are siding with the Heartless?!

Duck: The Heartless are taking order from me. I have nothing worry about.

Ace: You're crazy. Soon or later they'll swallow you're heart.

Duck: Don't be despicable. My heart is strong.

Ace: Duck...

Duck: I have some other as well, like this.

He make Ace Shadow rise up

Duck: You can go see you're Friends now.

He fell down to a Trapdoor

Duck: Let's get this ship ready. And keep Ace away from Lexi. Until we're ready to leave.

Eggman: Great! Now I'm taking order from him!

Scratcher: What should we do, Eggman?

Eggman: Nothing! This Lair is Crawling with Heartless with them I usually think.

Grounder: But Eggman, you know that the Hedgehog will...

Eggman: Shh.. Do you hear that, you two? That crazy sound.

Scratcher: No, Eggman.

Eggman: Are you blind or something!? You think I'm imagining thing? Oh, my aching head.

Meanwhile

Taz: (Gibberish)

Wile: You sure, Ace?

Ace: Yeah! It's definitely Lexi. I finally found her.

Wile: Great! Now let's go up and talk to her.

Ace: Yeah!

Daffy: Sounds Year! Okay, but first. How you get off!

Ace: Oh. Sorry.

They get up and they are lock in a cell

Sonic: Hey, you guys. Are you trying to find your way out?

Then Sonic the Hedgehog appeared

Wile: Who are you?

Sonic: I am your answer to your Guidance.

Daffy: Very funny.

Sonic: Oh. Okay then, have it your way?

Ace: You know you're stuck in here too, right?

Sonic: No way. I'm just waiting for someone.

Ace: Who?

Tails: I'm here, Sonic.

Sonic: Tails, what took you so long?

Tails: I got lost. But I found Amy and Cream.

Sonic: Great!

Tails: And there's another girl with them.

Sonic: What? There's another with them?

Tails: Yes. And I have to go save them.

Sonic: What! No way! I cannot let you do it on your own to save them.

Daffy: I get it. He must be so jealous for this.

Tails: Hey!

He pull Daffy feather and he going to open the Cell

Sonic: Come on, Tails. Open up.

Ace: Um, Doc.

Sonic: Oh, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ace: The names Ace.

Sonic: Too slow. But listen we're in this together, but only til we find Amy and Cream.

They are wondering the Lair

Wile: So how come you can run so fast?

Sonic: Don't know. It was something since I was born much similar like Tail.

Tails: If you want to fly, I'll show you something. Is this. A Choas Emerald.

Ace: What does it do?

Tails: I'll show you.

He aim the Choas Emerald to Ace and his Friends and then the Choas Emerald is Glowing to them

Ace: What happen?

Tails: The Choas Emerald give you a power to fly.

Sonic: Now you can all fly.

Daffy is flopping he's hand and he fall down

Daffy: Now I know why duck's can't fly.

Meanwhile

Eggman: What! Are you saying that Amy or Cream is not part of the Chosen one!?

Duck: Of course, their not. And the Black Doom said they not one of them. We have to be prepared to leave this place. We're leaving all the deadweight behind including them.

Eggman: After all the Trouble for capturing them! And why is Seven!? Why is that Three eye freak is planning anyway?

Duck: Who knows? As long it holds the key to helping Lexi, I couldn't care less.

Eggman: Ha! You're wasting your time. The Heartless has been Devouring that bunny's heart and I'd stake my eggmobile that it lost forever.

Duck: I'll find out what cause of it.

And the Monitor has shown up

Scratcher: Um... Eggman.

Eggman: What is it?

Grounder: The prisoner has escape and whats more that Sonic The Hedgehog is with them.

Eggman: Curse the Hedgehog. Alright then, bring the Bunny to my Cabin, you two. Hurry.

Back to our Heroes

Sonic: What is it, Tails?

Tails: I found Amy and Cream up here.

Sonic: Any! Cream! Are you here?

In another Cell

Amy: That voice. Sonic? Is that you?

Sonic: That's right!

Amy: You're here!

Cream: Please, hurry! Eggman Goons are coming!

Sonic: What? Don't worry, I'll be there as fast as I could!

Ace: Um... Cream?

Cream: Yes?

Ace: Is there another girl with you and Amy.

They look at Lexi

Amy: Well, yeah. We try to talk to her, but... she look so sleepy, she haven't move a little.

Ace: Lexi? Lexi! Um...

She move her hand

Ace: Ha!

Then something drag her away

Both: (Scream)

Sonic: Amy! Cream! We have to get up there!

They went up there and they saw Duck carried Lexi

Ace: Duck! Wait!

Then He's shadow has stop them and they are fighting Ace's Shadow and then he has been Defeated and went back to Ace, and they went to and saw Amy and Cream Unconscious

Sonic: Amy? Cream?

Tails: We have to get them out.

Sonic: Sure. And Tails stay here till I get back.

Tails: Okay.

He left the Cell

Sonic: Well, I have to get back to Acorn Kingdom and I gotta help Amy and Cream.

They left, While our Heroes went to search for Eggman and they found him

Eggman: Quite a Chicken that Duck, running off with that bunny without even saying goodbye.

Ace: Run of where? Tell me? Where did he go!

Eggman: To the Ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Black Doom usually live. But you cannot leave with him.

They saw Tails tied up

Ace: Tails!

Eggman: Unless you gonna leave you're Friends behind.

Ace: (Sigh)

The Heartless has surrounded them

Eggman: Hand over the Sword and I'll spare you're lives. If you don't the Heartless will Eliminated you. So which will it be? Your Sword or the Plank?

Then he saw the Crocodile with a Tick tock clock

Eggman: Oh, no! That Crocodile wants to eat me! Oh no, you two. He wants me to be his Lunch! I can't stay here! Go away! Oh, I have to stay in my room! Grounder! Scratcher! You'll take care of it!

Ace is going to walk the Plank to the Crocodile

Sonic: Fly, Ace! Just believe and you can do it.

He jump and he fly and Sonic save Tails

Tails: Thank you, Sonic!

Ace: Thanks, Sonic.

Sonic: Hey, don't mention it. And beside, you didn't think that I'd leave you and Tails behind did ya?

They are fighting the Heartless and they went to Eggman Cabin

Sonic: Wait! I got an Idea.

He knock the door

Eggman: Is that you, Scratcher? Grounder? Did you finish them off?

Sonic: (speak like Grounder) Yes, Eggman. They've all been thrown overboard, every last one of them.

Eggman left the cabin and Sonic is behind him and he stab him in the Bottom

Eggman: (Scream) Sonic? Blast you?

Sonic: Ready to make a Splash, Egghead? Now it's your turn to walk the Plank.

They are fighting Eggman and they throw him to the sea and the Crocodile is chasing him

Eggman: I hate that Hedgehog!

Ace found a Report from Mephiles and he look at the Sky

Wile: Well, Lexi didn't wake up. So maybe she lost her?

Daffy: Shh..

Wile: (Gulp)

Sonic: Ace?

Ace: I still can't believe... I really flew! Wait til I tell Lexi! I wonder she'll believe me? Problem zero.

Sonic: Hey. You can bring her to Mobius someday. Then she can try herself.

Ace: If you believe anythingnis possible? I'll find Lexi. So much I want to tell her about Adventures, about Robots and anything else that happen.

Then Tails shows up

Tail: Sonic, there's something strange happen in Acorn Kingdom.

Sonic: What do you mean? That there's something strange in Acorn Kingdom?

Tail: Yes. The Clock Tower is acting strange.

Sonic: All right. Let's go then.

They went to Acorn Kingdom and then they saw a Symbol and Ace aim his Sword to the Symbol and he got it

Flashback has started

Duck: Hey, Ace.

Ace: Yeah?

Duck: When we grow up, let's go see some galaxy. We'll go on for adventues, not this kid stuff!

Ace: Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? I heard that our parents is moving away from Acmetropolis? They said that they want move to a peaceful place.

They all left the Secret Place except Tech and Duck they look at the Door that has a Symbol

Back to the Present

Meanwhile

Duck: (Panting)

Black Doom: It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a ship. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart.

They heard a noise

Black Doom: An Uninvited Guest. Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his world, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power.

Duck: I already have a power.

Black Doom: But I will give you a new one.

Duck: A new one?

Black Doom: Yes, the untapped power that lies within you. Now, child, it's time you awakened that power and realized your full potential.

He is Glowing

Back to our Heroes

Amy: Sonic. Are you going to leave now?

Sonic: Yeah. But don't worry, I'll be here soon. Tell you what, I'll take you to a Tropical Island.

They watching them

Daffy: (Laughing)

They look at him and he shut his beak

Sonic: Oh, boy. Looks like Tails just wants to come with you. Do me a favor, look after him for me, okay?

Ace: Um. Sure.

They left with Tails

 **To Be Continued..**


	13. Strength of Heart and Dreamland

They are back in the Dragon Ball, and they are fighting the Heartless to get the Trophy and they did it, they got the Turtle Cup

Ace: We're the Champs!

Everyone is celebrating to them

Hours later

Roshi: Good job, boys. You are well on your way to winning.

Next Day

They are fighting the Heartless and they did it, then they got the Namek Cup

Ace: We're Number One!

Hours Later

Roshi: Excellent Job, Boys. You've been doing so well in the Tournament. I'm so pleased with the progress you have making. I feel sorry now for not letting you in sooner.

Ace: Hey, don't worry about it.

Daffy: So, are we close to becoming Heroes?

Roshi: Not yet. You have a long way to go.

Daffy: What! This will take forever!

Wile: Be patience. We'll become Heroes soon. Just you wait and see.

Next Day

They are fighting the Heartless and they gonna fight Broly

Broly: Well, long time no see, boy. I'm surprised to see you made it this far. And I won't let four meddlers like you get in the way. I didn't need those guys help to obtain power. In fact, I shall be defeating you myself.

They are fighting him and they defeated him, then he's face his doom from Hirugarn

Broly: Whoa, wait! Don't eat me, please. I have lot of things to do! Please!

They won and they got the Trophy of the Dragon

All: We won!

Broly look so angry, and then Daffy splash him with water

Broly: Who did that!?

Next Day

They are fighting the Heartless and they did it

Goku: Alright, Ace. Looks like we have to face to each other.

Ace: What about my friends?

Goku: Do you want to be stronger like your friend?

Ace: Hm... I guess youre right... Alright, I do it!

He is fighting Goku and he defeated him and then he and his friends won the Super Saiyen Cup

Ace: We did it!

Everyone is Cheering to Ace and his Friends

Horus Later

Goku: Wow! I can't believe it. I didn't even hold back. I guess you are stronger now.

Ace: I think we get it now. Strength of heart, the way to become a hero, it comes from my friends. My strength comes from Daffy, Wile and Taz.

Roshi: Beg pardon?

Ace: Don't you get it? With these three on my side, no one can take us down. We're undefeated! Not even Goku can stand a chance against our Friendship.

Roshi: Now, wait, that's not what I...

Goku: I agree, I could have never made it this far as a fighter with my friends. Together, the four of you make great heroes. And as a team, you can overcome anything.

Ace and Goku gave each other a high five, then Ace and his Friends are pushing the Pedestal and it Revealed a Symbol, Ace is using the Sword up and then the Symbol went into the Sword and they the Dragon Ball World

Minutes Later

After they won, they went back to Traverse Town and surprisingly see Vivi and his friends

Ace: Vivi, Zidane, Dagger! You're alive!

Vivi: Ace, you and your friends are here.

Dagger: I'm so glad to see you all. Superman and his friends found us a place to stay.

Zidane: Oh, and take this with you.

He gave them weapons and gear for them and the Train

Zidane: We can actually make special designs for the Train. Use this and you'll get more fuel and power for the Train of yours. It's our Gratitude for helping us

Our Heroes left the house and head to Zatanna's House and then Ace got sucked inside and Book and he says Kirby and Tokkori

Ace: Hey, you two. Is something wrong?

Kirby: Poyo.

Ace: You're Thinking for something?

Tokkori: Whoa, you can translate?

Ace: Of course, I do. So what is that Pink Puffball is doing?

Tokkori: Oh. He just wants to know how to say goodbye to Kirby.

Ace: Kirby?

Kirby: Poyo?

Ace: Wait, You're Kirby?

Tokkori: Of course, he is. And who are you?

Ace: Ace.

Kirby: Poyo.

Tokkori: He said "Hello, Ace. Are you here to say goodbye to me?"

Ace: What? No, I just met you. Why would I do that for?

Tokkori: You want to know, because everyone is gone.

Ace: What do you mean?

Tokkori: We all live here in this place, down below us is called; Kappa Town, with the local Kappas. Kirby and his pals would have some walks here, play games, have a few races, go swimming and nearly EVERYDAY, Kirby eat's up a lot of meals for such a small round that, he's a Star Warrior and fights off some monster creeps that try to cause a ruckus! I tell ya, and everyday, I try to just get some piece and quiet around here from all the uproar! But now everyone's gone. All our pals, and even that old forest of Whispy Woods has gone missing, so has the place where Kabu was. Even Chief Kowasaki ain't around to cook up a meal for us now? Kirby think's that everyone must've gone away while he was napping? He thinks, that's it! And so, who knows? Kirby thinks that maybe we'll both, in a way, shall be ending up saying our good bye's soon? Maybe going away somewhere as well! But no matter how hard we try, Kirby and I can't figure out, 'how do you say good bye to yourself'? Just thinking about it makes my brain hurts.

They went off

 **Dreamland**

Kirby: Poyo...

Tokkori: Aw, all out of meals, I see. I'm getting hungry myself, but what can a bird do! If only Whispy of Whispy Wood's were around again. They always got plenty of apples to share by! And if I'm starting to get really hungry, then you're probable even HUNGRY THEN ME, Kirby.

Meamwhile

Tiff: Hello, i-is anyone there? Kirby? Kirby, where are you? It's me, Tiff!

She saw Ace and she ran off and Ace followed her

Tiff: Ah! What do you want from me? I didn't to... I'm sorry.

Ace: Don't be scared, you're looking for Kirby, right?

Tiff: You know, Kirby? Phew. Oh! I almost forgot, you see, I have something for Kirby! I have to take it to him right away!

She saw Him

Tiff: Kirby!

Kirby: Poyo.

Tokkori: You're right, Kirby. It's smell like... Apples.

Tiff: Kirby! Tokkori!

Kirby: Poyo! Poyo!

Tokkori: Well I'll be a Perry of wings, Tiff! It's you?

Tiff: I'm so glad to see you. Both of you, I thought you were both gone away. And for that I brought something for you.

She give him a Balloon

Kirby: Poyo!

Tokkori: Looks like he likes it. So, he can get those Apples.

Tiff: How can you tell?

Tokkori: All he needs to do is to get those Apples and eat them all.

Tiff: But, what if the Waddles saw you, taking all the Apple? Doesn't that mean, you cannot fight while you're eating?

Kirby: Poyo...

Tokkori: Okay, what should we do?

Ace came here to help them

Tiff: If you could only leave those Waddles alone from Kirby. He can get some apples. Would you help him?

Ace: Okay.

Meta-Knight appeared with Sword and Blade

Tiff: Meta-Knight, Sword, Blade. Great to see you.

Meta-Knight: Hello, Tiff. What are you doing, Kirby? Using that Balloon to get some Apples? That's Nice. Allow me to offer a few pointers.

He's gonna help him

Meta-Knight: Now, Kirby can get some Apples by floating up the Balloon. All the Apples are hanging around the Tree, Not Waddles.

He look at the Trree

Meta-Knight: That's quite a lot of Apples around the Tree. If Kirby get so close, Waddles will come out and fight him. If they get to close to Kirby, they'll rpop his Balloon. Lock onto to the Waddles and scared them away. The more time Kirby has at each Apples, the more Apples he can eat. There's more Apples higher up, too. If jumping from beaches to branch proves difficult try rushing it. You should rush and catch up to Kirby quickly. But it isn't fully reliable. Good Luck. Ace is helping him and he fight the Waddles, Kirby is eating all the Apples and he's so happy

Ace went to Cappy Town and they saw Tiff and Kirby

Tiff: Ace, take a look! Kawasaki's Restaurant came back!

Tokkori: We're just trying to find out if Kawasaki is home, but so far, we kept being told that he isn't home by a mystery voice, an old, scruffy one at best.

Ace went to the Back Door

Tokkori: Just who is this Nobody character anywho? "Hey, Nobody, ya seen Kawasaki anywhere?

Kawasaki: Sorry, he's not home.

Kirby: Poyo!

He saw Kawasaki, Malman, Samo, Mabel

Kawasaki: Kirby? Well, this is a Surprise. Get to see you and...

They saw Ace

Malman: Oh, he's new here?

Kawasaki: I'm sorry, Kirby. I don't where all my ingredients is?

Ace saw them up there

Samo: Kawasaki, look!

Kawasaki: Hey, those were my ingredients! I wonder, how they get up there? Uhm...Would you like some, kids, Kirby? Don't feel you have to, of course. After all, I'm still short even with this new find?

Kirby is eating all of Kawasaki food, Ace left aththenthe

Tiff: Help! Someone, help Kirby!

They went back and they saw Kirby stuck in a Hole

Kirby: Poyo...

Tokkori: "Well from what I could've gander was that he ate to much and simply got stuck! But then again, he STILL eats ALOT and still never gains a pound?

Kirby: Poyo.

Tokkori: Hugh! You want Woody to perhaps bring you some meals when it's lunch time?

Mabel: Sorry Kirby, I don't think we can give ya any meals until after you're unstuck?

Kawasaki: If we don't get Kirby unstuck from my restaurant, he be staying here forever, and that would mean that he eat all the food I've cook for the customers when he get's hungry again?

Tiff: I got an idea! Kawasaki, do you have any carrot top juice around?

Kawasaki: I think so, but I may have given it to some earlier customers, why? The Carrot Top juice should do the trick in helping to slip Kirby out!

Mabel: I believe that I've foreseen a reunion of someone we known...Tuggle!

Malman: The man that owns a grocery shop? Now I remember! He's got plenty of that juice stuff!

Tiff: Oh no! Watch out!

They saw Tiff, Spikehead, Iro, Honey and Chief Bookum coming and they tackled Ace

Tiff: Hey, Bookum, we got him!

Bookum: Alright pal, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say will... Saaaay...Wait a minute! I've never seen you before, and your not looking like one of those unknown 'thing-a-ma-jigs' either or was it the other way

Tiff: Hey, you guys. It seems you tackled our friend, Ace.

Tiff: Hi, Tiff. Whoa, Kirby, how did you get stuck In Kawasaki Restaurant?

Kirby: Poyo.

Tiff: Let me guess, you eat a lot, right?

Kirby: Poyo.

Ace: Man, why do you have to that?

Honey: Running, of course.

Iro: We do this for our Exercise.

Spikehead: And even though, I know you want Carrot Top Juice for Kirby, right?

Ace: Yeah, how do you know?

Tuff: Oh, I heard everything what you said. And Bad News, the Waddles are going to eat all the Carrots!

All: What!?

Kawasaki: Oh no! If we don't get Carrots top for Kirby, he'll be stuck like this forever!

Tuggle: Is something wrong?

Gengu? And what's the Matter?

Kawasaki: The Waddles! They are in your Store and eating all your Products!

Tuggle: What!? Oh no, we have to do something and Quick!

Ace: Let's go!

Meta-Knight: This is quite a fix. But I have just the solution. Pay attention, now. Ace, you'll have to protect this Carrot patch. If the Waddles eats the Carrot twice, it'll be gone.

Waddles is eating

Meta-Knight: Once... Twice! Just like that. Protect the Carrots from the Waddles and you receive points. How, you ask? It's elementary! Simply get to the Carrots before the Waddles gets them. There are fifteen carrots here. Your score depends on how many you save, and how many times you block the Waddles. Oh, and one more thing. You should rush it the key to a high score. You have to rush while near a Carrot that isn't eating yet. You'll dash to the starter area before Yoshi tongue get them. Well, good luck!

Ace is protecting the Carrots and he did it

Tuggle: Thank you for saving my store.

Kawasaki: I'll make some Carrots Top Juice, I'll be there in a Minute.

Kawasaki came back to his Restaurant

Kawasaki: I gave him the Carrots Top Juice, now we give him a Push

Ace push him and Kirby landed on Hana and the Mayor's Car and make them have a car accident

Kawasaki: Oh no, first the Waddles and this!?

Mayor: My, word. What happen? It's ever so dark that I can't see a thing through this air bag!

Hana: Don't worry, dear. We'll get out.

Kirby: Poyo...

Minutes Later

Ace saw Tiff, Tuff and Kirby catching some Fish

Ace: Hey, kids. What you doing?

Tuff: Trying to catch some fish. We're doing thise for Kawasaki.

Then Kirby got something

Tiff: Kirby!

They help him and they Gus came out of the Water

Gus: Hey, kids.

Tiff: Gus, what are your doing?

Gus: Could you kids help pull me out? That is, if it's not too much trouble for ya?

They pull him up

Tuff: What are you doing?

Gus: I saw Doron, he swiped a book or something from Bibli's book store, then some low tech clinic stuff from Doc Yabui, then something from Professor Curio's museum! Thought I check it out? Then Chief Bookum's wife, Buttercup said she saw him near the river, but then I was pushed over!

Tiff: You need to be more Careful.

They saw Bookum Chasing Dorin

Bookum: Got ha! Now, tell me where you stash it!

Dorin shrugged it

Bookum: You don't know? Great, we have to find it ourselves.

Tiff: Let's look around.

Meta-Knight appeared

Meta-Knight: Ace, if you want to find it. I'll show you something, you and Kirby have to follow me.

They follow him to the Swing.

Meta-Knight: Here's what to do. First, you push the Swing.

Ace: Like that?

Meta-Knight: Then Push it, when Kirby move.

He swing it

Ace: How's that?

Meta-Knight: Not bad, here's the next step. Push it before he can back to the bottom. If you time it right, Kirby will go higher and higher. Try it! I'll help you with the timing. When I swift my cape. Push to soon, Kirby will stop swinging. Push too late. He'll go too high.

He swing it and Kirby fly to the Bushes

Kirby: Poyo.

Tiff: Kirby! Are you alright, and hey. Are those the Stash that Dorin took?

Gus: It is, and there's my gas tank!

Ace give it back to Yabui, Curio, Bibli and Butttercup

Ace: That's all of them! Tiff: I wish we could put Dreamland back the way it was, too!

Ace made it to the Playground and they saw Fololo, Falala, Lady Bow and Sir Ebrum

Fololo: So... You want play with us?

Falala: It will be fun.

Ace: Alright.

Then Meta-Knight appeared

Ebrum: Oh, Hi, Sir Meta-Knight, are you here to play with them?

Meta-Knight: Sorry to say, but I'm not precisely one to have...fun...but even Star Warrior's need time off, including our friend here!

Lady Bow: Good luck.

Fololo and Falala are bouncing and Ace is following them

Falala: Try this!

They bounce and Ace copy them and he did it

Fololo: You did great! This is the last one!

They use the swing and they bounce, Ace copy them and he did it

Fololo: Wow, you did great, Ace! Right. Falala. Oh right, Falala! I think he's ready for the big one! Falala went inside the giant pot and Ace is aiming the egg's to the Pot and the Giant Pot got destroyed and Ace left the Playground

Minutes Later

Ace saw Kirby and Tokkori looking at tracks

Ace: Hey, you two. What are you doing?

Tokkori: Everyone is gone! Me and Kirby turned our backs for one moment and they were gone! So we've began following these tracks. Or at least Kirby here's trying to follow them? We're thinking whoever caused these tracks might have taken everybody else.

They look around and they saw Rick, Sword and Blade

Ace: Hey, guys. What are you doing?

Blade: To make this place as a Safehouse.

Sword: (Mumbled) And we need to find everyone here.

Rick: And this place is like home.

Ace: Hmm, this place feels like home, maybe we find everyone around here... Seems like a great spot to find them.

After that they found everyone

At Night

They watch the Star

Tiff: I'm so happy, we're together again! I don't what to do, when I'm alone.

Tuff: Come on, Tiff. You need to be strong for that.

Tiff: I know, but aren't you scared?

Tuff: No. I'm not, beside everyone will have to be brave to find everyone you know.

Ace: So, Kirby what are you thinking?

Kirby: Poyo.

Tokkori: He said "Nothing, I'm just thinking about what to think about."

Ace: Man, well, time to leave.

Tiff: Ace, where are you going?

Ace: I'm going to find my friends, they are waiting for me.

Tuff: Hope, you come back.

Tiff: I hope you find you're friends!

Ace is leaving and everyone is waving to him

Tiff: Ace, don't forget... We shall always be here. If you'd like to visit again, that is.

Then Book has been Close and it show the Book has a Picture of Kirby, Tokkori, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala and Ace walking down to the road and everyone will know that Ace will come back for them


	14. Hollow Bastion

After they finish Dreamland and all the world, they gave a Navigation Gear to Cyborg

Cyborg: Looks like you found another one. Let me see. Okay, wait here. I be back.

He left and Ace look down, because he still sad after Duck betrayed him, losing his world, friends including Lexi

Daffy: Ace?

Wile: Now you remember what Daffy said to you. No frowning and no Sad Faces.

Ace: How can you be so Cheerful? There's still no sign of my Ancestor. Aren't you worried?

Daffy: No way.

Wile: You're Ancestors told us to find the Warrior and we found you. So as long as we stick together, it'll all work out okay. You just gotta believe in yourself, that's all.

Ace: Just believe...

Lexi: (Voice) I believe in you.

He went somewhere in a Dream and he saw Lexi, who was young.

Ace: Where am I?

Lexi's Grandma: Long ago, people lived in peace, managed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The Darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything's, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuild the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the world's are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with it's power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Lexi?

Lexi: Yes.

Lexi's Grandma: Now, run along now.

She left and Ace is watching her

Ace: Lexi!?

Then he's back in Traverse Town

Ace: Huh?

Wile: What's the matter?

Ace: Umm. Nothing. Lexi? Did you call me?

Then Cyborg is back

Cyborg: I install that navigation Gear. But, you know? That world is crawling with Heartless. Don't say I didn't warn you. Here, take this along.

They left to the Galaxy train

Minutes Later

They arrived in Hollow Bastion

Wile: Hey, look at that!

Ace: I know this place...

 **Hollow Bastion**

Wile: Hmm, that's strange.

Ace: I wonder why... I feel this warmth inside, right here.

Daffy: I think you're hungry, didn't eat anything.

Ace: (Annoyed) I'm not hungry! And I am serious!

They heard a noise

Ace: Let's go!

Duck was talking to Naruto

Duck: I can't believe it. No vessel, no help from the Heartless... tell me how did you get here?

Naruto: I believed in my heart. Nothing more to it. When my world fell into Darkness, I lost everything. My best friend, Sensei and everyone. Sakura was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed to myself that I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. And I want her back!

Duck: If you want her? Go through me!

He fighting him and Duck attacked him with power and Naruto collapse, then our Heroes stop Duck

Ace: Stop!

Duck: So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you.

Ace: Duck...

Duck: But it all ends here. There can't be two Warriors.

Ace: What are you talking, Duck?

Duck: Let the Sword chooses... it's true warrior!

Then Ace's Sword pull away from Ace and then it disappeared

All: What!

And now the Sword is on Duck's Hand

Duck: Black Doom was right. You don't have what it takes to save Lexi and the others. It's up to me. Only the Animal Warrior will open the secret Door, and change to World.

Ace: But that's impossible. How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the sword! And Zedavia gave the Guardian Strike Sword for me!

Duck: Looks like she picked the wrong one. And you're just a delivery Bunny. Sorry, your leadership is over now. Here, go play hero with this.

He toss a Wooden Sword to Ace and he look down, because he fail everything from his world, he thought his adventures would be great and happy, but in the end it became hopeless and despair

Daffy: Guys. Let's go. You remember what Bugs said.

Wile: Well, I know Bugs said to us to follow the sword and all... But...

They walk away sadly

Daffy: Ace. I'm sorry.

They left him and Naruto is still injured

Ace: Hey, Kid don't move! You're still hurt.

Naruto: I'll be fine. And why are you here?

He look down

Naruto: I know you're giving up. But I can fight for Sakura. I'm not giving up. And that's what a ninja does. And even though I am on my own, I will fight back.

Ace know what he said, he cannot give on on Lexi, she need him and he need to do one last thing, so and he picked up a Wooden Sword.

Ace: Me too. I'm not going to give up. I'm came here for someone who was on my team.

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Heart win the Battle and Sacrifice

Meanwhile

All the Princesses are here even Lexi and Black Doom is watching them

Black Doom: Hear me, Purest of Heart. Reveal to me the Symbol!

Then all their Heart is going to Heartless symbol up there

Meanwhile

Naruto and Ace has appeared in Hallway

Naruto: Be on you're guard. Their close I can feel it. Are you ready for them?

Ace: Yeah.

Then Naruto heard something

Naruto: Sakura!?

He saw her and he got trick from a Heartless, he got so Angry and he ran to the Heartless and the door has closed

Ace: (Sigh) So much for that?

He saw Duck

Duck: You don't know how to quit.

Ace: I can't! Not without Lexi!

Duck: The Darkness will destroy you.

He chance his Outfit from the Darkness

Ace: You're wrong, Duck. The Darkness may destroy my body, but it will never touch my heart. My heart will be stayed with my friends. It will never die!

Duck: Really... Well, we'll just see about that!

He aim his Dark Fire to Ace and then he got saved from Wile and Taz

Wile: I'm sorry! But Ace is not going anywhere!

Taz: (Growl)

Duck: You betray your friend?

Wile: Not on your life! But we're not going to betray Ace either, cause he is Bug's Grandson and the Coolest bunny after all we've been through together. See you later, Daffy! Can you tell your friends that we're sorry!

Daffy: Hold on, you guys! We'll tell him together! You disappointed me, Duck! You're siding with the Heartless and the Darkness! Except for Ace, he saved many world and siding the Light. And he is my Best Friend's Grandson.

He went to Ace and his Friends

Daffy: Well, you know. All for one and one for all.

Wile: Looks like you're stuck with us, Ace.

Ace: Thanks a lot. Daffy, Taz, Wile.

He felt happy again

Duck: How can you fight without a weapon.

Ace: I still have powers. And I know now I don't need a Sword. I've got a better weapon. My Heart.

Duck: Ha! Your heart? What are gonna do? Pull it out and throw at me? Man, you're such a Idiot. And how can a weak little thing do to you?

Ace: Although my Heart may be weak, but it's not alone. Its grown to each new experience, and it's found the home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then... if they don't forget me... then our hearts will be one. I don't need a Sword. My friends are my power!

Then the Sword has Vanished from Duck's Hand and then it on Ace's Hand and they Fighting him and then Duck has been Defeated and he run away. Then Naruto is watching them

Naruto: Look like your heart win the Battle.

Ace: I guess some heroes have a heart to win.

Meanwhile

Duck is running after that Battle

Duck: (Panting) How come? It was mine.

?: Know this. The heart that is strong and true shall win the sword.

Duck: Huh? Are you saying that my heart's is weaker than his?

?: For that instant, it was. However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It helps no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness, and you heart will grow even stronger.

Duck: How can I do that?

?: It's really quite Simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself.

1 hour later

Duck walked up to Black Doom with his Voice got mixture with two voice

Duck: So, I see the path has emerge at last.

Black Doom: Yes. The Symbol of Darkness.

Duck: Take it and the Heartless will overrun this world.

Black Doom: What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will use it's power to rule all worlds.

Duck: Such confidence.

He Summon a Sword that has Black Blade in it

Black Doom: Impressive. Wait a minute. The Symbol is not Finished! The Princesses of Hearts are all here. It must be her.

They look at Lexi lifeless Body

Duck: Without her heart, she will never be able to release her power.

And they heard a noise

Black Doom: That bunny's fools are here. I'll take care of them. You stay here and look after the Princesses.

Duck body is Glowing blue

Back to our Heroes

They found Black Doom waiting for them

Black Doom: I think that you are too late. Any moment now, the final Symbol will never be taken. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable.

Ace: We'll get it! After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna give up that easily!

Black Doom: You imbecile Fools! You think you could defeat me? Me, the Overlord of Evil?

They are fighting him and they defeated him and he went to the Portal and our Heroes is following him

Black Doom: (Panting)

Then Duck has comes out of the Portal

Duck: Do you need some help?

Ace: Duck!

They saw a Sword that Duck is holding

Daffy: Was that...

Duck: Yes. A Sword. Unlike yours, this sword will unlock the People Heart. Allow me to demonstrate.

He aim his Sword to Black Doom's Chest

Duck: Behold!

Black Doom: What- are you- doing?!

Duck: Now open your heart. Surrounded to the darkness. Become Darkness Itself.

He went to the Portal and then Black Doom is Glowing

Black Doom: This is it! This Power! (Laugh) Darkness! The True Darkness!

He became a Monster and they Fighting him and he has been Defeated

Duck: How Ironic. So he was another puppet after all.

Daffy: What are you talking about?

Duck: The Heartless are using Black Doom from the Beginning. He failed to notice the darkness in his heart eating away at him. A fitting for such a fool.

He went to the Portal

They going up stair and then Taz and Wile got knocked out from a Force Field and Ace saw Lexi

Ace: Lexi! Lexi! Lexi! Open your eyes!

Duck: It's no use. That girl has lost her heart, she cannot wake up.

Ace her down gently

Ace: What? You... you're not Duck.

Duck: The Symbol cannot be completed, so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps.

Ace: Princess? Lexi a Princess?

Duck: Yes. A without her power, the Symbol will be remain incomplete. It is time she's awakened.

Ace: Look, Mac! I don't know, who you are! But... Let Duck go! And give him back his heart!

Duck: First. You must give the Princes back her heart.

Then he clutch some pain from his Chest and he collapsed

Daffy: Ace!

Ace: (clutching in pain) What's happen to my chest?

Duck: Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Lexi's heart rest within you!

Ace: Lexi. Lexi is inside me?

Duck: I know all that there is to know.

Ace: Tell me. Who are you?

Duck: It is I. Mephiles. The Seeker of Darkness.

He is walking to Ace and Daffy is going to attack him and he got pushed out from Mephiles

Mephiles: So. I shall release now, Princess. Complete the Symbol with your power. Open the Door, lead me into everlasting darkness!

He is going to attack Ace and then

Lexi: Ace!

Ace blocked it with his Sword

Ace: Forget it! There's no way, you're taking Lexi's Heart!

He is fighting Mephiles and he has been defeated and then he has been vanished

Ace: Duck!

Daffy: Ace! Look!

Wile: The Symbol!

He look at it and he aim his sword to the Heartless Symbol

Wile: It won't work! The Symbol is not finish yet.

Ace: What can we do?

Wile: The only way is to awake Lexi.

Ace: I think you're right. If we can free her heart... but... but how? A sword that opens people's hearts... I wonder.

He walk to the Sword

Wile: Ace?

He picked it up

Wile: Ace! Hold on!

Taz: No!

Daffy: No! Don't do it!

Ace: Later.

He turned the Sword and stab it on his Chest and then the Sword is making 6 Hearts and it went to the Princess and the Last one on Ace, went to Lexi's Body. And Ace is fading

Daffy: Ace! Ace!

Lexi get up and she saw Ace fading

Lexi: Ace!

Ace: Goodbye, Lexi.

She tried to grab him and then he turned into a small fragments of light

Daffy: Ace! Come back, Ace!

Back to Ace

Ace: What's. What's happening to me? Falling... falling into Darkness

Back to Lexi and the Other

Lexi: Ace. Are you... no it can't be. I won't let it go!

Then Mephiles the Hedgehog has appeared

Mephiles: So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Symbol has now been completed. You have surgery your purpose. But now it's over.

He walk up to them

Daffy: Don't make another move!

Wile: Do you think that we have to find him, all by ourselves?

Daffy: I don't know.

Then he has been stopped

Mephiles: Impossible.

Then Duck has appeared as a Spirit

Duck: No! You won't use me for this!

Lexi: Duck!

Duck: You gotta leave! The Heartless are coming.

They saw all the Heartless and they running away

Wile: What about the Symbol?!

Daffy: Let's just get out of here!

Then Ace has turned into a Heartless and he Following them

Daffy: Come on, Lexi!

Lexi: I can't leave them behind!

Wile: Don't worry about them! And Beside Naruto will saved them!

Lexi ran to the other

Wile: The Heartless is here!

They saw one Heartless

Daffy: I'll take care of him!

He clobbered Ace

Daffy: Stupid Heartless. Get lost!

The Heartless is looking at Lexi

Lexi: Ace... is that you?

Then they have been surrounded by the Heartless

Wile: Oh No!

They are fighting them and Lexi is protection him

Lexi: This time, I'll protect you.

Then Heartless jumped to Lexi

Lexi: Ace!

They saw Lexi dragging away from the Heartless

Daffy: Ah!

Wile: Lexi!

Then a Light has burst away from the Heartless and it was Ace and he's holding Lexi

Ace: Lexi. Thank you.

Lexi: Ace.

All: Ace!

Then more Heartless has surrounded them, then Naruto stop them

Naruto: Go! Hurry!

Ace: What about you?!

Naruto: I'll be fine. I'm not leaving with Sakura. Now go! The Heartless are coming.

Ace: Okay. Let's get out of here.

They left Hollow Bastion and went back to Traverse Town

 **To Be Continued...**


	16. Return to Hollow Bastion

Superman: Tell me what happen?

They tell them about what happened

Superman: I see. So the darkness are flowing out from that Symbol.

Supergirl: No wonder, there are more and more Heartless everywhere. And the only way to stop them is...

Ace: Get the Symbol, right?

Superman: Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once you got it.

Ace: But we can't just stay here. We gotta do something, I've got a friend back here.

Superman: That's right. You have 4 more friends to worried about. You're team is still missing and Duck's Sword must have been born of the captive princesses hearts just like that Symbol you saw. Of course, without Lexi's heart. It remained incomplete. Once that sword was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, Ace. If anyone can save your friends, you can.

They went to Cyborg

Ace: Cyborg, I need to got back to Hollow Bastion

Cyborg: I don't think I can let you do that, Ace. The Heartless there are multiplying by the minute. They'd destroy your train.

Ace: Then what can we do?

Cyborg: Simple. Go around 'em instead of through. Install a new navigation gear and take a new route.

Ace: A new Gear? From where?

Cyborg: The secret waterway. When I came here 10 years ago, I stored it there in case I ever needed it. Never though a bunny would be the one to use it.

They went to the secret waterway and they saw Lexi

Lexi: What a mysterious mural.

Ace went there and he got a new gear

Ace: Let's go back and join the others. We should rest up.

Lexi: Alright. A light at the end of the Tunnel.

Ace: Oh, you grandma's story, right.

Lexi: That's right. We were together.

Ace: You know something strange. I look everywhere for you, and you were with me all along. Finally, we're together, Lexi. Now it's time to get Duck and the others back.

Lexi: You know, our team is missing. And youll think it'll be the same again between us? Duck's lost his...

Ace: When I turned into a Heartless. You saved me, remember? I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started to forgetting thing, my friends and who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice- your voice. You brought me back.

Lexi: I don't want to lose you again, Ace. I don't.

Ace: That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw the light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale.

Lexi: Well, let's go.

Ace: Sorry, Lexi. But you can't come.

Lexi: Why not?

Ace: Well, there are many Heartless out there. And they will take your heart away.

Lexi: You know we are Guardians of the Universe.

Ace: I know. But it's way too dangerous.

Lexi: Come on, Ace. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone without me.

Ace: Lexi, even if we're apart. We're not alone anymore? Right?

Lexi: I can't help?

Ace: Yeah, you kinda be in my way.

Lexi: Alright, you win. And take this.

She gave him a Lucky Charm

Lexi: It's my Lucky Charm. Be sure you bring it back to me.

Ace: Don't worry, I will.

Lexi: Promise?

Ace: Promise.

Lexi: Don't ever forget, wherever you go I'm always with you.

Meanwhile

Duck is walking in the Darkness and then he's glowing

Duck: Ace... Lexi... I'm sorry. Is this the afterworld? I'm not ready yet. Not yet. Not until I see Ace and Lexi one more time...

? 1: (Voice) Duck! Hold on tight!

? 2: (Gibberish)

? 3: (Voice) Don't worry, Duck. Well be here soon.

? 4: We'll be here soon, too.

Duck: Tech? Rev? Slam? Where are you? And who is this?

Tech: (Voice) We were with a bunny who looks like Ace.

?: (Voice) I have the other sword- the one that belong to this world.

Rev: (Voice) We've been trying to get through to you. But the darkness in your heart kept us away.

Duck: Tech, Rev. I know. And who's with you? What's happening to me?

?: Your heart won the battle against darkness, but it was too late for your body. That's why you're here- in this place of darkness where hearts are gathered.

Duck: So what do I do?

?: The Door of darkness will open soon, but it's a door we can't enter. It has to be closed from both sides. To do this, you need two sword and two hearts. Maybe you're here for the same reason I am. Maybe it was fate.

Duck: Fate? You seem to know everything, don't you? Then tell me: Are Ace and Lexi okay?

?: Don't you feel the echoes of their hearts? You already know the answer. Look inside your own heart.

Duck: Okay.

Back to our Heroes

Cyborg: You found it? All right, I'll fix your Train.

He left and he come back

Cyborg: All set! You can get going any time. Ace, I have to say, I wish you didn't have to face all this danger.

They have arrived in Hollow Bastion again and they saw Naruto

Ace: Where's Sakura?

Naruto: Still in the Castle.

Wile: Against her Will?

Naruto: No. She said she want to stay in the Castle for some reason. The other princess are inside too.

Daffy: I wonder why?

Ace: Let's go see them.

Naruto: If you want to go. I'll help you with my ninja strength.

They went inside castle and they found Sakura

Naruto: Sakura. You're okay.

Sakura: And you though that I was a Heartless.

Naruto: Nope. You're not.

Sakura: You've come to get the Symbol, Right? Please, be careful. The Darkness is raging deep inside. We've been holding it back, but we can hold out much longer.

Ace: We'll take care of it.

They went to see the Other Princesses

Kimiko: Ace, you have to hurry! Darkness is pouring out of the Symbol.

Coco: It's all we can do just to hold back the darkness.

Dot: I don't know how long we can manage even that.

Ace: Don't worry, I'll do what I can.

Dot: We're counting on you, Animal Warrior. In the Meantime, we'll do what we can, too.

Sandy: Howdy, we've been waiting for you, Animal Warrior.

Ace: Where's Mephiles?

Sandy: He's gone.

Callie: When the Symbol appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Mephiles and he disappeared.

Sandy: Though the Hedgehog is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped. We're working together to hold it back.

Callie: I cannot forget the look on his face.

They went to the Heartless Symbol and they are Fighting a Giant Heartless and They defeated it

Wile: Alright! Now let's get that Symbol from the Darkness.

Superman: (Voice) Ace. You did it.

They went back and it was Superman and his friends

Ace: Guys? What are you doing here?

Supergirl: We came from the Galaxy Train.

Superman: This is our Childhood home. We wanted to see it again.

Stargirl: Thanks to Black Doom. This place is in worst shape than I feared. My friend told me it was so peaceful...

Superman: Don't worry. If we defeat Mephiles all should be restored. Including your city, Planet Blanc and Planet Freleng.

Ace: Really?

He nod it

Stargirl: (Look down) But, it also means goodbye.

Superman: Once the world's are restored, they'll all be separate again.

Supergirl: Everything will go back to where they came from.

Ace: Don't worry, I'll use the Portal to see you guys again. Beside me and my team are Guardians of the Universe.

Superman: I know you are. But it's not that Simple.

Supergirl: You may go see many Galaxy and Universe. But you didn't know about the other worlds, right?

Superman: Because every world was isolated. The passable walls divided them.

Supergirl: The Heartless destroyed those Walls. But if the woods return, so will the wall.

Stargirl: Which means the Portals will be useless including the Galaxy Train.

Ace: Wait. Are you saying we're never...

They look down

Ace: Zadavia was right. I never see any planets.

Superman: If we never meet again. But we will never forget each other.

Supergirl: No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again.

Stargirl: Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to.

Ace: What's that supposed to mean?

Daffy: Ace! Look!

He saw the Heartless Symbol and the Darkness is coming out

Wile: Hurry! You have to get that Symbol!

Superman: Ace. Good luck.

He went to get the Symbol and he got it

1 Hour Later

Coco: Thank you, Ace. I think the darkness has begun to weaken.

Kimiko: But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away.

Callie: It's the Heart of the Darkness. It must be be where Mephiles went.

Ace: Then we'll take the Galaxy Train and deal with both Mephiles and the Heartless.

Sandy: Great Answer, Animal Warrior. We offer this power to aid your battle.

They gave him a Magic Spell, Fire, Blizzard, Thunders, Aero, Cure, Gravity and Stop

Dot: Ace, your courage can bring back our worlds.

Callie: Once the Darkness is gone, all should return to it's origin state.

Ace: Lexi will be back in Acmetropolis?

Sandy: Of course. And you should be too.

Ace: I can't go home 'til I find my teams and my Ancestor.

 **To Be Continued..**


	17. End of The World

They have arrived in the End of the World

 **End of the World**

Wile: Whoa, is that all that's left of the world's taken by the Heartless?

Ace: Those world will be restored, if we defeated Mephiles, right?

Daffy: That's right.

Ace: But if we do defeat him. Then all these world will be restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?

Daffy: Well... hmm.

Wile: This is the Heartless world. So maybe it will disappeared.

All: What?!

Wile: Don't worry. Even if this will be gone, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our friends again. And I just now we will.

Ace: Yeah, you're right.

He look at Lexi's Lucky Charm

Ace: I'll return this. I promised.

They are going find Mephiles and they made it another place

Wile: I wonder where Mephiles went?

Daffy: Dive into the most dangerous place and we'll find him!

They made it to the World Terminus

Daffy: What is that?

Wile: I think this is the World Terminus.

Ace: Those are the World's that we saved.

Taz: (Gibberish)

Wile: Well, let's go use those.

They are using all the World Terminus and they made it to the Last one

Ace: That Terminus is on Fire.

Daffy: Let's check it out.

They went inside and they are in Hollow Bastion

Ace: We're back in Hollow Bastion.

Daffy: Hey, look. There's something that we should read.

They look at it

Wile: I'll do it. It say " Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolution. Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All heart to be ones one heart to encompass wll. Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great Darkness sealed within the great heart. Provence of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the Heart of light shall instead the path nine hearts, 10 Symbol, one Symbol to the door. The door of darkness, tied by two powers. The door of darkness to deal the light. None shall pass but Shadows, returning to the darkness. Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every where until the dark door opens.

Daffy: Kingdom Hearts? What kind of a Kingdom was that?

Wile: It a Kingdom where the hearts live.

Ace: Wait a minute, isn't Kingdom Hearts the same door everybody's been talking about?

Wile: Of course. The door to darkness, tied by two powers. Possibly, and this door could be in this world.

Ace: Let's go!

They left

They went down and they floating and the Chernabog

Ace: Boy. He's one big guy.

They are fighting him and then got Defeated

Ace: Let's go down.

They went down and a Heartless Symbol and even all the Heartless

Daffy: Not them again.

Wile: Let's fight.

They Defeated all the Heartless and they saw a Door that Ace was dreaming

Ace: Huh?

Daffy: What's wrong.

Ace: Don't you hear something. There!

?: Careful. This is the last haven't you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the one who will open the door to the light.

Daffy: I don't hear anything.

Ace: Strange... That voice was so familiar. Maybe it's just my imagination.

Daffy: Maybe you'd better get some rest!

They went to the door and they are in Acmetroplis

Ace: Is this... Is this my home?

They went to the Secret Place

Mephiles: This world has been connected.

They saw the City disappeared

Wile: What was that?!

Mephiles: Tied to the darkness... Soon to be completely eclipsed, There is so very much to learn, You understand so little, A meaningless effort, One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

They saw Mephiles as Duck

Mephiles: Take a look at this tiny place, To the heart seeking freedom this city is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought out to escape from his prison, He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness.

Duck has turned into Mephiles

Ace: Duck!

Mephiles: Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different, Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came.

Ace jump back

Mephiles: You see, darkness is the heart's true essence.

Ace: That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!

Mephiles rised up

Mephiles: So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!

He Summon his guardian and they fight him after that he's retreating from them and the City is falling apart. Ace went to stop Mephiles and the his Friends has been block by a Force Field, So Ace have to fight Mephiles on his Own after that Mephiles has been defeated

 **To Be Continued...**


	18. Ending (Kingdom Hearts: Loonatic Story)

They are in a Dark World

Ace: Huh?

Mephiles: Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the hesrt of all worlds:

They saw a Door

Mephiles: Kingdom Hearts! Look as as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours.

They saw a Huge Heartless with Mephiles

Mephiles: Darkness conquer all worlds!

They fall down and then Wile, Taz and Daffy got sucked in, and Ace is falling down

Ace: Whoa!

Duck: Are you giving up? Come on, Ace. I though you were strong like me?

He rise up and he going to Mephiles and after that he went to the Portal to save his Friends. But they are not and he escape from the Portal, he go to the next and he save Wile and Taz. And finally they are fighting a monster head and they went to save Daffy and they did it. So they Destroy the Core and they are going to fight Mephiles, they defeated him and then everything has been Explode. And Mephiles is alive.

Mephiles: It is futile. The Warrior alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness...

Then the Door has open with Darkness

Mephiles: Supreme Darkness...

Ace: You're wrong, Mac. But I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts... is light!

The Door became bright

Mephiles: Light... But... Why...

And then he has been Defeated and our Heroes is closing the Door

Ace: Hurry!

They look at Door and they look shock

Daffy: Taz! Wile! Stop staring and keep pushing!

He look and they saw the Heartless

All: The Heartless!

Daffy: Hurry!

Ace: It won't budge. And I can.

Then a Person from the Inside is helping him

Duck: Don't give it.

It was, Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam

Ace: Tech! Rev! Slam! You're alright!

Tech: Yeah, we are.

Rev: We were looking everywhere for you.

Slam: (Gibberish)

Duck: Come on, Ace! Together, we can do it!

Ace: Alright!

They are pushing and pulling the Door to close and then Heartless became huge

Daffy: It's hopeless!

Then the Heartless are gone, Our Heroes look at it and they saw Bug Bunny

All: Bugs!

He is holding a golden Sword

Bugs: Come on, Grandson! Let's close this door for good!

Daffy: Close it, Hurry!

Ace: But...

Bugs: Don't worry. There will always be a Door to the light.

Wile: Ace. You can trust your Ancestor.

Duck: Now! They're coming!

Bugs: Daffy, Wile, Taz, thank you.

They close the Door and Duck is looking at Ace

Duck: Take care of her.

He nod it, and they finally close the Door. Ace use all the Symbol from his Sword even his Ancestor and now the Door is gone, Ace is having memories about his Team's happy life. And then Ace saw Lexi, he ran off to her. Daffy is gonna stop him, but Wile and Taz stop him, because he want to go home with Lexi

Lexi takes step backward into the ground on a tiny piece of Acmetropolis and she saw Ace

Ace: Lexi!

Lexi: Ace!

Then the two world has shaken Sperated from each other, and Ace grab her hand

Ace: Lexi! Remember what you said before. I'm always with you, too. I'll come back for you. I promise!

Lexi: I know you will

They let go of their hands

Simple and Clean

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me, and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

(Simple and clean)

The daily things (Like this and that and what is what) That keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me, and said,

Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

All the World has been restored and all the Princess is back to their world

Meanwhile

Ace and his Friends are walking the Road

Daffy: So what do we do?

Ace: We're gonna find my Teams even my Ancestor.

Wile: So where do we start to find the Door to the light.

And they look down and the saw Road runner

Daffy: Road Runner?

Wile: Road Runner? Where have you been?

They saw letter on his Mouth

Wile: Hey. That's Bug's Seal.

Ace: Hey. Have you seen my Ancestor?

He is running and they are going to chase him

Ace: Guys. Let's go!

They are chasing Road Runner

?: Remember, Ace. You are the one who will open the door to the light.

Another Side, Another Story

6 Hooden Figure animal are walking down the Street in the Rain and then Heartless has appeared, and they use the Weapons and they saw Duck on top of the Tower, then the sky has cleared and they show a Meteor Shower, on the Ground a Fire has turned shaped into a Heartless Symbol and Duck remove a ribbon on his Eye, and a Blue Bunny is speaking.

Kingdom Hearts


End file.
